Road to Recovery
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: A Series of oneshots focusing on each member of the Griffin Family going through a traumatising experiance and having to recover from it and eventually deal with the person who caused their pain. But will the Griffins manage to deal with their trauma? Or will they all be reduced to empty shells?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with a new Family Guy Story, I know I promised that I'd do The Simpsons next but I just managed to plan out all my Family Guy ideas out so much that I decided just to go for it and do all of them first.**

 **Anyway this story will be differant as it will instead be an anthology consisting of six mini stories all focusing on one of the Griffins going through a traumatic experiance and having to recover from them and also this chapter won't feature Brian due to the fact it takes place just a few days after the events of The D In Apartment 23.**

 **anyway I don't own Family Guy all characters belong to 20TH Century Fox.**

* * *

 **Family Guy: Road To Recovery**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Peter**

* * *

It started out as a normal Monday Morning for Peter who was just waking up to the sound of his alarm clock, the obese man then stretched and started getting ready for work after getting ready he then ran downstairs and found Lois making breakfast.

"Oh good Peter you're awake." Stated Lois as she smiled at her husband, "I'm making bacon and Eggs just in case you're intarested."

"Aww sweet!" Replied Peter.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was sitting down and eating breakfast except for Brian who no longer lived at the house due to a stupid joke he posted on Twitter which caused the family to be harassed.

"Mom do you think Brian will ever come home?" Asked Meg in concern while looking at Brian's dog collar which was lying on the counter.

"Well unfortunately Meg I don't think he's coming back." Replied Lois, "Besides it's stopped those people terrorising us and throwing things at our house, how long do you think it would've been before someone decided to break in and attack us?"

* * *

Peter decided not to argue, the Family continued to chat until Peter went to work and the kids went to school and preschool respectively, Peter's day continued to be uneventful as he worked at his Office computer with Stella, later on Angela came in to check on Peter's progress.

"Well Griffin I'm impressed, you're actualy not behind on your work for once." Remarked Angela in her usual stern tone, "Besides I couldn't yell at you even if I wannted to, my Doctor told me my stress is causing heart problems, I wouldn't want to wind up dead like poor Carrie Fisher, but hay maybe you'd like to come and cheer me up."

"Um no thanks Angela." Said Peter nervously. "I have a wife anyway."

* * *

Peter's day continued to go uneventfully, after work he went home for a while before heading to the Drunken Clam with his friends who were discussing the Football match between the Patriots and The Silly Nanny's.

"So let's make a bet, who do you think would win the Patriots or Silly Nanny's?" Asked Cleveland in a slightly slurred voice.

"Patriots." Everyone cried out before laughing hysterically.

"Yeah those Silly Nanny's wouldn't know how to play football if you hit them with one." Remarked Joe, "Anyway Peter you thinking about letting Brian Back yet everyone's stopped whining about the joke and people have stopped attacking you."

"No way Joe, people may have stopped attacking us but that's only because Brian's not here." Replied Peter, "Besides what would be next if I did let Brian Back in, Meg and Chris being stabbed, Stewie being abducted again, Lois being attacked by some violent thugs breaking into our home, no Joe it's better that Brian stays away."

* * *

After this small dispute Peter left and decided to get some rolls from the small corner shop not buying any groceries due to the fact that Lois loved doing that job and beat him up when he tried to do it, After this Peter began to head towards his car, however just as the dim witted man passed an alleyway a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Peter by the shoulder, Peter's eyes widened in horror as he was dragged into the alleyway and slammed into a wall.

the obese man groaned in pain while clutching his broken nose and looked up to see an old man with fingerless gloves, a scruffy beard and hair and baggy scruffy clothes pointing a gun at him.

"Freeze Man And give me your wallet." Demanded The Mugger in a threatening tone.

"Holy crap!" Exclaimed Peter in terror as he fished out his wallet and gave it to the guy, "Here take it just don't hurt me."

And before the man could stop him, Peter grabbed a bin and threw it at him, the obese man then ran from the alleyway while crying hysterically with his trousers falling down.

* * *

Peter then got into the station wagon and put his foot down on the accelerator which caused the car to knock over bins, lampposts and people and didn't stop until he was safely in his driveway, Peter then threw himself through the front door and onto the couch before sobbing loudly.

"Peter is that you?" Asked Lois as she walked through from the kitchen.

Lois then saw Peter sobbing on the couch with a broken nose and dropped trousers. she then ran over to her husband and started comforting him.

"Oh my God! Peter what happened?" Asked Lois in a concerned and horrified voice.

"I-I was walking down the road when somebody pulled me into an Alleyway and I was mugged." Wailed Peter in despair.

"Oh my God!" Lois cried out in horror.

Suddenly Meg and Chris walked through the door and were arguing about the new Star Wars film.

"I'm telling you Meg Carrie Fisher will be in Episode 9." Chris was saying in a bewildered tone.

"Don't be silly Chris, how could they possibly film anything for Episode 9 unless your seriously suggesting that they invented time travel." Retorted Meg.

"Ummmmm maybe." Chris said while drooling.

The pair then looked over and saw Peter sitting on the couch with his trousers down and Lois using the First Aid Kit on his nose.

"What happened to Dad?" Asked Meg in a shocked voice.

"Oh Meg quick call the Police Peter's been Mugged." Explained Lois in a panicky voice.

Meg not hesitating for a moment dashed to the phone and called 999, in a few minutes Joe was at the house with two Police Officers.

"Ok Peter could you please tell me what this Mugger looked like?" Asked Joe after Peter had explained what had happened.

"Well he was old and wore baggy clothes." Explained Peter in a shaky voice with Lois holding his hand and wearing a concerned face.

"Hmm that's not to much to go on." Explained Joe, "But don't worry Peter my men are on the case and will catch this man I promise."

* * *

Later on Peter and Lois went to bed, the redhead was cuddling up to Peter who was still in shock over his ordeal.

"You know Peter what happened to you wasn't that awful." Remarked Lois, "But I can understand you're upset and it's lucky he didn't do anything worse."

"Yeah." Pouted Peter, "It was so scary Lois I thought he was going to shoot me."

Lois just kissed Peter softly on the forehead and after a few moments they both fell asleep.

* * *

Peter suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in a labyrinth of alleyways, the obese man wandered around for a bit and was startled when he heard Evil laughter.

"Who's there?" Asked Peter in a voice quivering with fear.

"You know who I am." Said The voice, "You can't escape from me Peter I'll find you and I'll kill you."

The dim witted man began to run while screaming in terror, suddenly the Mugger jumped on Peter and pinned him to the floor.

"You ain't getting away from me Fatty." Said The older man as he pulled a gun out.

Peter's eyes widened in horror as the man put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger causing Peter to be blinded by a bright white flash.

* * *

The obese man bolted up in bed while screaming in terror, his heart was racing and sweat was dripping down his face.

"Oh phew it was just a Nightmare." Peter replied as Lois woke up.

"Ugh Peter what's wrong?" Asked Lois as she gave her husband a hug.

"Nothing Lois just a bad dream." Stated Peter as he got out of bed, "I'm going for a drink of water."

* * *

The next day Peter was at work trying to take his mind off the incident when Angela walked in.

"Hay Griffin I heard about you being mugged." Stated Angela, "And if you want help I know a great therapist clinic that might make you feel better."

She then handed her employee a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Aww jee thanks Angela." Peter cried out in delight."

"Alright don't get sappy, now get back to work Griffin." Barked Angela.

* * *

Later on Peter was sat on a Theropist couch talking with a board looking theropist.

"So Mr Griffin, you say you felt powerless against this Mugger." Said The theropist in a bemused voice.

"Yeah I just felt so scared." Replied Peter in his usual nervous voice."

"Well Mr Griffin all I can suggest is that you try to find somthing to get your mind off it." Suggested the Theropist.

"So does that mean I'm not insane?" Questioned Peter in a delighted voice.

"Mr Griffin being traumatised and being insane are two completley different- the man tried to explain.

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyy." Cheered Peter in childish delight while running out of the room and flapping his arms, "I'm not insane hehehehehehehehehehehehehe."

"Why do I even bother." Groaned The theropist.

* * *

Later on Peter was driving home when suddenly someone jumped in front of the Car, Peter imediatly slammed his foot down on the brake and looked up to see Ernie The Giant Chicken narrowing his eyes, The obese man also narrowed his eyes.

he then launched himself through the windscreen and smashed into Ernie, before long the two had entered a massive brawl through the street punching, kicking and pecking while also knocking people, property and vehicles out of the way and causing damage.

The pair then made their way to the Quahog Docks, Peter noticed that he was near the edge of the docks and got an idea, when Earnie came flying at Peter with a karate kick the obese man dodged and delivered a roundhouse kick to Ernie's face sending him into the water.

"Roadhouse." Declared Peter in an Australian accent. "Hay wait a minute I've got an idea on how to get over my fear."

Peter then ran off while Ernie climbed out of the water.

"Hay get back here you fat bastard." Panted The Chicken.

* * *

Peter later arrived home to see the others sitting on the couch.

"Hay Family geuss what I decided to do." Declared Peter in a overly happy voice.

"Buy me that diamond ring I've always wanted?" Asked Lois in an excited voice.

"Nope." Replied Peter.

"Get me a boyfriend." Suggested Meg.

"What am I your Fairy Godmother." He retorted.

"Bring Brian Back?" Asked Stewie.

"Definatly not." Peter stated, "That Psychiatrist was right I do need to take my mind off it, so I'm going to find that guy and beat the living crap out of him."

"Oh for God's sakes Peter." Replied Lois in annoyance as she approached her husband, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, you just need to let the Police catch this guy."

"Says the woman who ran off with the Police to help rescue Stewie from a crazy fat Psychopath." Argued Peter.

"Hay don't call my sister crazy or fat." Barked Lois. "Besides we're now on very good speaking terms and I've visited her a few times."

"Trust me Lois what that guy needs is a good beating." Said Peter.

* * *

After this Peter began wandering around the town until he saw a familiar man with scruffy clothes.

"Hay you're that lowlife Mugger That Stole my Wallet." Yelled The obese man in anger.

"And you're that Whimpy fat idiot who threw a bin at me." Yelled The man.

Peter then narrowed his eyes at the man followed by the other man narrowing his eyes at Peter.

the two men then flew at each other and entered a fist fight, the pair punched and kicked each other as they made their way down the street which caused several cars to swerv and crash into buildings and water hydrants causing massive destruction, the pair then flew through the windscreen of a car, The Mugger then began to drive the car while still fighting with Peter causing it to spin wildly out of control, knocking people down.

The car then flew through the doors of an abandoned Office Building leading to Peter and the Mugger rolling out the door and continuing the fight, as they made their way through the Office building Peter and the Mugger knocked desks, cabinets and chairs over and throwing pens.

"Here have some Coffee." Suggested The Mugger as he smashed the Coffee machine over Peter's head.

"Oh yeah well try this." Retorted Peter as he wrapped the hoover tube around the man's throat.

The Mugger gagged for a few moments before getting loose and punching Peter in the jaw, he then ran to the lift and was about to close the doors when Peter forced his way in and punched him in the nose.

Eventualy the pair reached the roof where they continued to brawl even as they plummeted off the roof, the two then altered their flight pattern and soared through the front window of the Channel 5 News Station, they continued to fight through the Station knocking objects over and sending staff and Security flying.

"Well that concludes the latest reports on dumb politics." Said Tom, "And remember kids Donald Trump is an absolute baboon."

Tom and Joyce were then startled as Peter and the Mugger continued their path of mayhem, knocking lights over and starting a fire which sent the sprinklers off.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Griffins house Lois and Stewie were sitting on the couch watching TV and looking pretty shocked.

"Well there's no surprise the fatman's done it again." Remarked The young infant in a deadpan tone.

"Nothing about your father surprises me anymore Stewie." Replied Lois, "Typical, absolutely typical never listens to a word I tell him."

* * *

Meanwhile Peter and The Mugger had made it into the launch room where they kept the helicopter, The Mugger seizing his chance dashed for the vechial and got inside, he then fiddled with the controls and got the hovercraft in motion, Peter however wasn't going to let him get away, he imediatly leapt onto the bottom of the Helicopter and managed to climb inside where he punched the Mugger in the face before slamming it into the windscreen.

"Oh just give up." Groaned The Mugger.

"Never." Declared Peter.

They then continued to fight and flew the Helicopter through the roof causing it to crash into the control room.

* * *

Back at the house Lois was sitting on the couch wth Stewie on her lap, she then became startled when she heard the sound of Helicopter blades.

"Now What On earth is that?" Lois asked herself as she walked outside while holding Stewie.

Meg and Chris then followed, the redhead's eyes widened in horror as she saw the Quahog Channel 5 News Copter flying right towards them, this caused Lois to scream in terror as she and the others ducked to avoid the vechial.

"Hay that's my Wife you nearly hit there." Growled Peter in anger before launching at the Man."

"You have a Wife?" The man cried out in surprise.

* * *

Over at Cleveland's house Rallo ran into the living room with a panicked look on his face.

"Quick everyone RUN." Yelled The young boy, "THERE'S A GIANT FREAKIN' HELICOPTER ABOUT TO HIT US."

Donna got up and looked outside before screaming in terror and grabbing Rallo, she then told everyone to run and they all ran outside.

"Wait a minute where's Cleveland?" Asked Roberta in a shocked voice.

Cleveland was upstairs taking a relaxing bath when suddenly the News Copter came crashing through destroying the entire front of his house.

"What the Hell!" Exclaimed Cleveland in horror before he felt the all to familiar feeling of the bath sliding towards the edge.

"No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Screamed Cleveland in horror.

Unfortunatly for Cleveland the bath went sliding over the edge and smashed to the ground along with Cleveland and the water.

"Well that hasn't happened in a while." Remarked Cleveland.

* * *

Peter and the Mugger continued to fight sending the hovercraft spinning out of control and into the mountains, it then finnaly plummeted before crashing into the cliff face and exploding sending both Peter and the Mugger flying out, Peter lay on the ground with his clothes torn and covered with bruises and scratches.

"Now it's time to put you out of your misery." Said The Mugger in an evil manner as he lifted a stone high into the air.

Peter's eyes widened in horror as the man tried to bring the rock down onto Peter's Face, thinking quickly the obese man put his arms out and began pushing against the rock, this caused the Mugger to loose his balance and drop the rock allowing Peter to give him a roundhouse kick to the face, the man toppled and bashed his head against the cliff face before sliding down unconscious.

"Roadhouse." Stated Peter in his Australian accent before fishing his wallet out of the man's pocket.

Suddenly the sound of Police Sirens reached Peter's ears and before long a Police Car along with the Station Wagon pulled up, two Officers got out of the Car and imediatly grabbed the Mugger and threw him into the Car before driving off.

Lois and the others ran up to Peter and hugged him which was followed by Lois slapping Peter in the face.

"Oh Peter thank god!, you're alright." Lois cried out in relief, "Don't ever scare me like that again do you here me?"

"Don't worry Lois I promise I won't." Answered Peter.

"Don't try promising me Peter I know you never listen." Stated Lois, "But you know that was a very brave thing to do, what do you say when we get home you show me some of your moves in bed."

"Aww come here you." Said Peter teasingly as he giggled and lifted Lois into his arms.

After that they all went home.

* * *

 **(AN Well that was the first chapter in this anthology so remember to read and Review and let me know what you think.**

 **anyway this chapter was intentionally lighthearted and silly for two reasons,**

 **1\. You can't take the whole concept of Peter getting mugged seriously**

 **2\. the next Chapter which will focus on Lois is where things start getting more dark and serious so it felt wise to start with somthing light and ridicules before getting into the more mature stuff.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Lois

**(AN Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with the second chapter Of Road To Recovery.**

 **this chapter focuses on Lois and will deal with somthing I've always found odd, has anyone ever noticed that in Griffin Family History Lois is really scared of the burglars despite the fact she could've gone and kicked their asses, anyway this chapter explains why, and credit goes to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue in this chapter, anyway enjoy and I still don't own Family Guy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lois.**

* * *

Lois awoke one morning as she always did happy and ready to face the day, the redhead got out of bed and began her morning routine getting dressed and putting her Wedding ring on since her and Peter's anniversary would be coming up, doing her makeup, waking Peter, Meg and Chris up and making breakfast after she had listed all the family's requests the night before, and then she got her youngest son Stewie up and soon everyone was at the kitchen table eating.

"So Mom how's Stewie?" Asked Meg while looking at Stewie in concern.

"He's still got a cold I'm afraid." Answered Lois, "So I'm going to have to stay at home with Stewie while you go to this party."

"Uh Mom Dad did tell you this is a Stag party right?" Stated Meg.

"I didn't think that to important." Replied Peter.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to stay at home anyway." Remarked Lois, "Which I don't mind in the slightest, why are you going anyway Meg?"

"Because it might give me a chance to meet a guy." Answered Meg in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah a guy who's a Tomgirl." Chris cried out while laughing, however he stopped when Meg gave him a playful kick from under the table.

* * *

However little did any of them realise that for the past few days they had been watched by a mysterious van and now there were four figures hiding in the bushes of the back garden watching them.

"You sure this is the right bit Greg?" Asked One man nervously.

"Yes I'm sure stupid this is 31 Spooner Street Which is where Lois Griffin lives." Replied Another man before whacking the other over the head with a pair of binoculars.

"You know they seem like a very nice family." Said A third man, "Maybe we could just sneak in when they're all asleep?"

"But then it wouldn't be fun Harry." Replied Greg in a sinister voice, "Besides I do love it when one of them are all alone and they suffer."

Greg then started chuckling in a wicked manner while wearing a twisted smile.

* * *

Later on in the evening Peter, Meg and Chris left for the Stag Party.

"Hay Mom you sure you'll be ok on your own I could always stay and help?" Offered Meg.

"Don't worry Meg I'll be fine." Reassured Lois, "Besides I can handle myself if anything did happen."

"Ok buy love you." Said Peter hurriedly before they all got into the Car.

"I swear to god if I find the bastards who threw me into the pond I'll kill them." Stated Stewie before sneezing.

"Don't worry Sweetie you'll feel better after I give you a nice bath." Cooed Lois in a soothing voice.

Lois then gave Stewie a bath and changed him into his pyjamas, she then read him a bedtime story and tucked him into his Crib.

"Goodnight Sweetie Mommy loves you." Whispered Lois in a sweet efectionate voice.

She then kissed Stewie on the forehead and left the room while turning out the light.

Lois then got changed into her Nightdress and started doing a final clean of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the four men came out from their hiding place and began to slowly approach the Conservatory door.

"Right Harry, Marv Ducky You ready?" Asked Greg.

"Yes." Replied Harry and Marv.

"No!" Answered Ducky nervously, "Look Greg let's just go I've heard that Lois woman can be really nasty if you mess with her."

"Shut the hell up Ducky." Snarled Greg before slapping the other man, "Besides those are just rumours I mean she's just a housewife and we all know they can't defend themselves they just become scared and don't do anything."

"So how are we going to get in?" Asked Harry, "Through the chimney I've been burned by doorknobs before."

"You watch way too much Home Alone." Commented Marv, "Besides I've got a much better idea."

But before he could share his brilliant idea Greg picked up a stray brick and hurled it at the glass door smashing it.

"Holy shit what the hell are you doing?" Shouted Ducky in terror, "We're doomed."

"Come on let's go." Barked Greg before leading the way through the smashed door.

* * *

Lois had jumped in pure fright when she heard the loud smashing sound.

"Oh my god!, that came from the conservatory." Lois cried out in a nervous voice.

The redhead slowly made her way to the Conservatory door and imediatly heard footsteps approaching, putting on a brave face Lois pulled the door open and gasped in horror.

there were four men standing there, One was tall Another was a medium height and two were quite short and dressed entirely in black with black gloves and balaclavas covering their faces except for their eyes and mouth.

Lois got into a fighting stance and stood firmly in the doorway.

"Outa my way lady." Barked Greg the tall figure in an aggressive manner.

"You're not getting passed this door." Declared Lois in irritation.

"what are you going to do about it?" Asked Harry the average heighted one in a mocking tone.

"I used to practice martial arts." Stated Lois.

"Come and try we dare you." Taunted Marv one of the short ones.

Lois then ran at the burglars and kicked Ducky in the groin, she then tried punching Greg however Harry and Marv grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back, Harry then wrapped his arms around Lois's middle and pushed her through the door while the others made their way into the house.

Lois screamed in protest as she tried to wriggle free but it was no use as Harry had a firm grip.

Lois was then pushed into the living room and shoved to the floor before being restrained again by Harry who stood in front of the couch as the other men began looking around while knocking furniture over.

"Dosn't Get any better than this." Stated Ducky.

"Oh no I hope they don't hurt little Stewie." Thought Lois to herself in a fearful voice.

Greg then spotted a Safe on the table under the stairs.

"Hay, Hay Hay loook what I found." Remarked Greg.

The man then walked up to Lois with a twisted smile.

"Ok broad open the Safe." Demanded Greg in a sinister voice.

"No!, I won't you can't make me." Lois cried out in fear.

"We have our ways." Explained Harry in aggression.

"What's the combination?" Asked Marv as he grabbed Lois by her Nightdress collar, "Tell us or pay."

"I don't know the combination." Answered Lois in a voice quivering with fear I swear."

"What's in there that you think is so important?" Asked Greg.

"NOTHING IS IN THERE." Yelled Lois in a terrified voice.

"Very Well then." Replied Harry.

Greg and Marv then grabbed Lois's eearings and tore them out causing Lois to cry out in pain, Greg then put them in a bag.

"Give them back." Demanded Lois.

"Is there anyone else around here?" Asked Greg.

"Like who." Retorted Lois in a scared voice. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Lois tried to put on a brave face but she was feeling scared on the inside.

"WE KNOW THERE'S SOMEBODY ELSE IN HERE." Shouted Harry. "TELL US WHO IT IS."

Lois who was now shaking in fear gulped.

"My baby Stewie is upstairs sleeping." Explained Lois in a mortified voice, "Please!, let him be, he's so innocent."

"I heard this family has a baby." Stated Greg in a sinister voice.

"We can use him." Replied Harry in excitement.

"STAY AWAY." Shouted Lois in terror as she tried to stop them, "You wouldn't dare kill my baby."

However Harry violently pinned Lois to the floor as Greg and Marv ran upstairs, Lois could only listen in horror on the baby monitor as Greg and Marv entered Stewie's room and grabbed him from his Crib.

the pair then came back downstairs with Greg holding Stewie in his arms, Harry then hoisted Lois up again as she started whimpering slightly and trying to fight against her restraint.

"Oh my God!, please don't hurt my baby." Begged Lois in a fearful manner.

"Listen lady if you don't tell us what the combination is we'll kill your baby." Threatened Greg as he put a gun to Stewie's head.

"Tell us or he dies." Replied Harry while chuckling evily.

"No please!" Pleaded Lois in fear, "You can do whatever you want with me, but don't kill my baby please!, I'm begging you."

"you are going to do everything we tell you and we'll let the baby live." Explained Greg.

The redhead stopped struggling.

"All right fine hurt me instead of him." Demanded Lois in desperation.

"We will hurt you both." Stated Marv in a sinister tone as he gripped Lois's shoulder, "And just to show you we mean buisness we're taking the baby with us, now take us to your purse."

Lois nodded in agreement and was let go, her eyes then widened in fear as she felt the cold barrel of a gun against the back of her head.

Lois then began walking and led the men into the Study/Piano Room, she then went to her handbag which was next to the piano and hurriedly rummaged through it before producing her Purse and handing it to Harry.

"Here take it." Lois cried out in fear. "Just don't hurt my baby."

Harry then put his gun away before dragging Lois away by the arm and pinning her to the wall while the others raided her Purse and Ducky held Stewie.

Harry then looked down and saw the ring on her finger.

"Nice ring we'll pawn this." Declared Harry before grabbing Lois's finger and ripping the ring off which caused Lois to start screaming in fear.

Harry growling in anger, pulled out a large kitchen knife and held it at Lois's throat causing her to scream even louder.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Marv in anger.

"WE CAN'T TAKE THIS SCREAMING FROM YOU ANYMORE BITCH." Shouted Ducky in fury.

The burglars continued to raid through her Purse before fishing out her Driver's License Which Greg examined.

"Hay I know who this is." Declared Greg in triumph.

"Yeah she does look familiar." Answered Harry.

The robbers began whispering and agreed upon something.

They then began heading towards the stairs and Harry dragged Lois along and up the stairs with Lois once again putting up a fight, the redhead was then shoved into her and Peter's bedroom and onto her knees.

"All right you crooks you got me." Said Lois nervously, "Now what?"

"Here's what if you do any funny buisness we'll kill your baby." Answered Greg while growling.

"Yeah And we'll force you to watch." Added Harry before laughing wickedly

"Do whatever you have to do." Replied Lois.

Greg and Marv then opened a drawer and took out Lois's Jewlery Box, they then opened it up and started taking Pearl necklesses, rings and diamonds.

after finishing Marv grabbed Lois by the Nightdress collar and pinned her to the wall.

"Give us the rest of the stuff." Ordered Marv.

"There's nothing else in there." Stated Lois in a panicky voice.

"BULL!" Shouted Greg, "There is somthing that you're not telling us."

"IT'S TRUE I SWEAR!" Yelled Lois in a mortified voice, "That's all there is, there isn't anything else."

"All right you leave us no choice." Declared Harry.

Greg then grabbed Lois by the arm and dragged her to Peter's side of the bed, she was then pinned to the floor which was followed by Greg crawling on top of her.

Lois attempted to push Greg off but it was no use, Ducky then placed his hands on both sides of Lois's head to stop her from escaping and Greg started snogging Lois causing her eyes to widen in fear and for her to scream and fight in protest and fear.

after Greg had finised the other burglars started taking turns.

"Please!, don't do this." Begged Lois after Ducky had taken his turn, "I'm a married Woman."

"Oh we all know that." Replied Greg in a twisted and satisfied voice, "And that just makes it even better."

Greg and the others then lifted Lois up into a standing position, Harry then grabbed her round the middle and began pushing Lois towards the bed with Lois screaming in protest and fear but it was no use.

Harry and Marv then lifted Lois up and threw her onto the bed.

Greg then climbed on, the redhead tried shuffling backwards away from Greg but it was no use as Greg pinned her, and the men continued their vile activity on Lois.

"What kind of criminals are you." Lois cried out in hysterics, "Just do me a favour go away and leave me alone, don't you realise that what you're doing is very illegal and that you can all go to prison for a very long time, Quahog is a very tough on crime state."

"Now that you mention it we are going to make sure you don't turn us in." Explained Harry, "So that we can get away with what we're doing, who knows we might even tell the cops you robbed us."

The robbers then grabbed Lois by the arms and legs lifted her up and began carrying her downstairs while she screamed in terror and Ducky carried Stewie.

"You don't want to do this." Begged Lois, "Don't kill me or my baby, don't you know what happens to people who've been in prison for killing children, please!, just leave Stewie alone he's innocent."

The men put Lois down and Harry dragged her kicking and screaming into the basement.

When they entered Stewie was placed near the washing machine and Lois was sat on the floor in a kneeling position, Greg and Ducky then grabbed her arms from behind while Marv took out some rope and wrapped it round Lois's wrists much to her horror, Lois tried resisting but it was no use."

"You won't get away with this." Said Lois in a voice quivering with fear, "I'm calling the Cops."

"If you do that we'll tell them you tried to kill us." Explained Harry in a sinister tone.

The man then pulled his gun out and pointed it at Lois's face, the redhead tried to move but he just put it against her forehead.

"We mean it lady by the end of the day you'll be the one going to Prison." Declared Marv.

"And I bet you can geuss what else we'll tell them to." Suggested Ducky in excitement.

"What else could there be?" Asked Lois while whimpering.

"That you took some naughty pictures and starred in an adult film in your youth Lois Griffin." Cheered Greg in triumph.

The burglars then laughed while Lois trembled in fear while trying to stay strong for Stewie.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Promised Lois in a fearful voice.

the men then went upstairs while Marv kept an eye on Lois, the man took out a Crowbar and held it in a threatening manner.

"Alright lady don't try anything or I swear I'll use this." Threatened Marv as he waved the weapon in front of her.

"I won't try anything." Promised Lois in a small terrified voice, "I swear to God!"

Lois listened while trembling as the sound of angry yells and breaking furniture could be heard, soon the others came back down with the Safe.

"Alright lady last chance tell us what the code is." Demanded Greg aggressively.

"I-I don't know what the code is." Answered Lois in a voice quivering with fear.

"LIAR!" Screamed Greg, "Tell us what the combination is or I'll hurt you real bad."

"I don't know what the combination is." Insisted Lois in a terrified voice, "I swear to god, please just take the Safe leave me and my Son alone."

"Right let's move." Ordered Marv before going up to Lois, "And remember lady if you tell anybody about what happened here we'll come back and kill your baby and then you."

"I SWEAR I WON'T TELL." Yelled Lois in terrified voice.

The robbers then grabbed the Safe and walked up the stairs.

Lois then listened as the men ran out the front door and slammed it shut, the redhead then started sobbing loudly which was followed by Stewie waking up.

"Mummy what's going on?" Asked The infant in a nervous voice.

"Some scary robbers broke into our house." Explained Lois.

"What do they want from us?" Asked Stewie.

"I don't know honey." Replied Lois, "But hopfuly someone will come to help us."

"Let me at them I will bite their ears, I will kick their shins." Declared Stewie.

"Stewie no!" Lois cried out as she began to wriggle free from her ropes, "They might here us."

Lois Eventualy got herself free, she then picked Stewie up and made her way upstairs, She then put Stewie on the couch, picked up the phone and dialled 911.

* * *

Over at the Quahog Police Station Joe was on duty sitting near the phone when suddenly it rang, Joe imediatly picked it up and answered.

"This is the Quahog Police department How May i help you?" Asked The wheelchair bound Officer in a friendly tone.

"Oh Joe thank heavens!" Lois's voice cried out in relief.

"Lois." Joe cried out in shock as she was the last person he expected to call, "What happened?"

"Robbers broke into my house." Explained Lois in a distraught voice, "They took my Purse, my ring, money I.D and they've threatened me, worst of all they even threatened to hurt my little Stewie."

"Oh no that's terrible." Joe cried out in horror. "Don't worry Lois my men and I are on the way."

"I'm in the living room and they apprehended me." Explained Lois.

"We're coming." Reassured Joe.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Stag Party Peter was wailing in despair.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Wailed Peter in despair, "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aww Don't cry Dad it isn't that bad." Remarked Meg while chuckling.

"Yes it is." Replied The obese man. "They've ran out of beer."

Suddenly the front door opened and Joe wheeled himself inside, he then looked around, saw Peter and rolled up to Peter, Peter and Meg noticed that Joe had a panicked look on his face.

"Peter you might need to sit down I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding your wife." Informed Joe in a grim voice.

"Why do people always tell me to sit down for bad news." Whined Peter.

"Now keep calm and be strong." Said Joe, "Lois hasn't been killed or nothing."

"DON'T KEEP ME IN SUSPENSE, TELL ME." Yelled Peter.

"Some burglars broke into your house and attacked Lois." Revealed Joe.

Meg gasped in horror and Peter began crying.

* * *

Back at the house Lois was trying to clean up after the Burglars had knocked some things over, she had also used the First Aid Kit on her ears and finger.

She then jumped in fright as the front door burst open and Peter along with Joe, two Police Officers and Meg and Chris came in.

"We came as soon as we could." Informed Joe.

"Peter thank God!" Lois cried out in relief as she hugged her husband.

"Lois what happened to you?" Asked Peter in a concerned voice as he gently led Lois to the couch and sat her down.

"Burglars came into the house and took everything." Explained Lois in a distraught voice.

The redhead then broke down and sobbed into her hands.

"Those bastards!" Cursed Peter, "I'll make them pay."

"My men are on the case rest assured." Informed Joe, "We will catch these men I promise you."

Peter then sat next to Lois and hugged her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Please tell me everything will be ok?" Asked Lois.

"It will be Lois." Peter reassured her. "I'll make sure of it, is Stewie ok?"

"Yes he's fine." Answered Lois, "He was so brave though, slept through the whole thing."

Meg then lifted Stewie up and put him back to bed before a Police Officer approached the couple.

"Mrs Griffin I know this may be hard for you, but we have reason to believe this attack was deliberate and that you were an intentional target." Informed The Officer, "My partner looked outside and found some binoculars in the bushes and footprints, we also received reports that a large silver van had been sighted for the past few days near your house."

"But why would anyone want to hurt Lois?" Asked Peter in a hurt voice. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Well Mrs Griffin's Father is Carter Pewterschmit." Explained The Officer, "So there may have been a buisness deal that these men wern't happy with."

"That sounds about right." Replied Lois in a hurt voice, "I'll call him and see if that's true."

Lois then phoned her parents and waited, after a few moments Carter answered the phone.

"Listen here you big idiots I'm not giving you my money because it's mine." Barked Carter in irritation, "And I don't care if you say your going to attack my loved ones."

"Daddy are you saying those robbers attacked me because you wouldn't give them something?" Demanded Lois in a horrified voice.

"Oh hello Pumpkin." Said Carter, "Wait you were attacked by robbers, where the hell was Fatass during all this?, probably out getting drunk or hurting himself no doubt."

"Peter was at a Stag Party." Explained Lois, "So I'm guessing those robbers attacked me because you made a deal with them and didn't pay."

"Exactly." Replied Carter in delight, "No stupid thugs are getting hold of my money so I told them I would but didn't then they threatened me, we'll hurt your family blah blah blah, anyway your a big girl you can handle yourself."

"But Daddy they threatened to hurt Stewie I was threatened tied up snogged." Lois cried out in a distraught voice, "What if this happens to Carol, she's already upset with Mayor West suffering from Cancer."

"Forget it Lois that money's mine." Declared Carter, "Good grief this is worse than the Time you got kidnapped at your prom."

"I can't believe you can be so selfish." Stated Lois angrily, "If it hadn't been for Mom phoning the kidnappers after you hung up they would've killed me."

The redhead imediatly hung up.

* * *

The next day Lois had decided to try and forget about the incident.

"Now kids we're going to treat today just like any other day." Lois was saying, "I know what happened last night was a bit shocking but I'm fine so don't worry."

"Mom maybe you should see someone." Suggested Meg, "You could be suffering from PTSD but just don't know it yet."

"Oh honey I know your worried but I'm perfectly fine." Stated Lois, "It's just lucky those men didn't do anything really nasty."

After this Peter went to work, Meg and Chris went to school and Lois took Stewie to Preschool.

* * *

later on Lois was doing her usual housework and was just dusting in the kitchen when suddenly day turned to night and the lights came on.

"What's going on?" Wondered Lois to herself as she put the duster down and headed into the Living room.

she was then Suprised to see Peter, Meg, Chris and Stewie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How did you all get here so quick?" Asked Lois in a confused voice.

"Come join us Lois." Suggested Peter.

Lois suddenly got a nervous feeling in her gut however she began to make her way over to the couch when suddenly the burglars came crashing through the window.

"Surprise!" Greg cheered, "This is for snitching on us bitch."

The redhead screamed in horror as Harry and Marv grabbed her by the arms and dragged her backwordss, they then shoved her into a sitting position and tied her hands behind her back so that she was facing the couch.

Ducky then grabbed Stewie from the couch and ran out the front door with him.

"WHAT THE DEUCE!" Shouted The infant in horror.

"OH NO IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN." Shouted Lois in a fearful voice.

Harry and Marv then dragged Peter off the couch began beating him.

"Oh my God!, don't kill my husband or my children I'm begging you." Pleaded Lois.

Greg then took out a shotgun and went up to Chris and Meg, he then shot them both killing them instantly.

After this the men went outside and after a few moments came back in with a box of matches and gasoline containers, they then started splashing it all over the house, making sure that everything was covered, after a few minutes the entire house and all the furniture was covered in the substance.

Greg then walked up to Lois and started pouring a circle round her while the redhead whimpered.

The man then lit the matches and threw them into the kitchen, the men ran outside as a fire began spreading and before long it spread getting larger until the entire inside was engulfed in flames.

"FIRE IN THE HOUSE." Shrieked Lois in terror, "Call the Police, call the Fire Department, call the Army, call the Navy, call the FBI, call the CIA."

A terrible feeling of stress then came over Lois as she threw up, Lois got an anxious feeling in her stomach and closed her eyes waiting for the flames to engulf her.

However the flames didn't come Lois opened her eyes and found herself lying against the wall facing the couch while sweating, the redhead sighed in relief as she realised that it had all been in her head.

"Meg's right maybe I do need Therapy." Said Lois to herself, "No I'm sure it's nothing.

* * *

Later on Peter and Lois were in bed.

"You know Lois I don't normally agree with Meg but she's right you do need help." Stated Peter in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry Peter." Replied Lois, "It was just a panic attack, come on let's get some rest.

"However just as Peter and Lois lay down, Lois woke with a start as she heard a loud smashing sound.

"Oh my God!, Peter wake up." Lois cried out in a panicky voice, "I heard a noise go see what it was."

The couple then got out of bed with Peter grabbing his baseball Bat, they then crept out into the hallway and downstairs, Lois stayed on a stair while Peter went downstairs.

"Get out of our way old man." Demanded Greg.

"OLD MAN." Yelled Peter in anger, "Come over here and say that to my face you bastards."

"Come On, this guy's just a big fat pushover like his wife." Remarked Marv.

"So you're the bastards that attacked Lois." Realised Peter in an aggressive manner, "You're gonna pay."

The obese man then ran at Greg and took a swing at him with his Baseball Bat.

Greg however wrestled the bat from his hand and whacked Peter across the face sending him to the floor dead.

" OH MY GOD!" Screamed Lois in horror, "Oh my God!, Peter."

The burglars looked up and saw Lois they then ran upstairs and before she could run Lois was grabbed by the arms and middle and dragged downstairs kicking and screaming, she was then shoved onto her knees while Ducky held her.

"Oh God!, Oh God!" Lois cried out in hysterics, "You monsters, you've murdered my husband."

"Shut it lady." Barked Marv, "We're getting our revenge and this is for snitching on us."

"Oh god please don't kill me or my children." Begged Lois, "Have mercy."

Ducky then pinned Lois to the floor while the others ran upstairs and took the kids hostage with them screaming in fear, they then came back downstairs while holding Meg, Chris and Stewie who's faces were filled with pure fear at gunpoint and stood in front of the couch.

"Oh my God!, Mom what's happening?" Asked Meg in a fearful voice.

"Are we going to die?" Questioned Chris in fear.

Ducky then lifted Lois up into a kneeling position, Greg walked up to Lois and pulled out a gun and put it to her forehead.

"Alright lady listen up." Began Greg in a sinister voice, "We're going to play a little game, we kill two of the brats but you get to decide which one we spare."

"Oh my god!, no please don't kill my babies I beg of you." Pleaded Lois in a mortified tone, "Just leave them be they're innocent, I can't choose one over the other, so please just don't do this."

"Shut it lady." Snapped Harry, "Just choose, but if you can't we'll help you."

Ducky then held Lois to stop her from wriggling, Greg then headed back to Meg, put his gun slowly to Meg's head and fired killing her.

"NO!, NO!" Lois screamed in hysterical horror as she cried, "You murderers, you killed my daughter you monsters."

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Yelled Greg aggressively, "You just wasted a chance so now you have one choice left choose or watch your children die, unless of course you want them to die."

"NO!, no!, that's not what I want." Lois cried out in terror, "Please do whatever you want with me, but leave my babies alone don't hurt them."

Harry then laughed evily before slowly putting his gun to Chris's head and firing which caused Lois to cry in despair.

"You're out of luck lady." Stated Greg.

"There's always hope, you won't get away." Declared Lois in a voice quivering with fear, "For the unteemph time, do not kill my baby."

Marv simply grinned before putting his gun to Stewie's head, Lois's eyes widened in horror as the white flash filled her eyes.

"NOOOO!" Wailed Lois in despair, "What is wrong with you people?"

The men then grabbed Lois by the arms and legs, lifted her up and carried her through to the kitchen kicking and screaming, they then threw her onto the table and Greg pulled a large kitchen knife on her.

"Let me geuss you're going to kill me too?" Guessed The redhead in a terrified voice.

"Ding dong, ding dong correct answer." Answered Greg in a delighted voice, "Tell her what she's won Steve."

"A fabulous trip to a luxurious grave." Answered Harry.

"This can't be happening." Whimpered Lois in pure fear. "I beg of you to stop."

The Burglars then laughed as Lois's eyes widened in terror and soon blood splattered the wall with Lois screaming in terror.

* * *

Lois then bolted up in bed screaming and quickly realised it had all been a nightmare.

"Holy freaking Crap!, Lois what's going on?" Asked Peter as he woke up.

"I had a nightmare those burglars came back and killed everybody." Explained Lois as Peter gave her a hug.

Meg then walked in.

"Good morning Meg what brings you here?" Asked Peter.

"Mom's obviously still not over her ordeal with the Burglars." Explained Meg, "You really should talk with a Theropist."

"You're right Meg I will." Declared Lois, "I need to overcome this."

* * *

Later on Lois had booked an appointment and was sitting in a waiting room, she was then called in and sat down on the couch.

"Mrs Lois Griffin." Said The Doctor, "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been through somthing that I wouldn't wish upon my own worst enemy." Explained Lois.

"We have a patient/Theropist confidentiality thing." Explained The Doctor, "So I'm not in authority to tell anyone."

"Ok it started Off like this." Began Lois in a nervous voice, "It was a normal night my baby Stewie was in bed and then some burglars came they were the worst burglars ever."

"What exactly did these burglars do?" Asked The Woman.

"They broke into my house stole my most prized possessions and even threatened to murder my baby." Explained Lois in a distraught voice.

"Were you scared?" Asked The Doctor.

"You bet I was." Replied Lois, "I used to be a martial Artist and didn't put up with crap from anybody."

"Did you try to use Karate on these criminals?" Questioned The other woman.

"I tried to but they overpowered me." Replied Lois, "I was scared for my life, usually I'm never scared of anything since I took up martial Arts."

"Why did you take up such a thing?" Asked The Theropist.

"I was tired of being pushed around so I pushed back." Explained Lois, "Especially after this one incident where men broke into my house and had their way with me and my oldest Meg."

"And you wern't able to in this situation?" Guessed The woman.

"No I wasn't." Answered Lois in embarrassment, "I become so aggressive whenever somebody tries to mess with my family."

"Tell me more about these burglars." Suggested The woman.

"They blackmailed me." Lois cried out in despair, "They told me that if I told anyone about what happened they would come back and kill my baby and make it look like I attacked them so that I would go to prison, didn't know what else to do."

"And you felt helpless?" Asked The Doctor.

"Exactly." Replied Lois, "I didn't want to go to prison so they apprehended me and my baby was asleep throughout the whole thing."

"How did they apprehend you?" Asked The woman.

"They tied my hands behind my back and dragged me and Stewie down to the basement." Explained Lois, "But I was able to escape and call the Police."

"What happened when the Police arrived?" Asked The woman.

"They said they'll do everything they can to take the burglars down." Replied Lois on the verge of tears, "I've never been so scared in my life that I thought I would-

The redhead then broke down into loud sobbing.

"It's Ok, it's ok." Said The Theropist in a soothing voice as she handed Lois a tissue, "We all need to let it out."

"I feel so ashamed." Wailed Lois, "I'm supposed to be strong and fearless and yet I let myself get stepped on."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Mrs Griffin." Replied The woman, "Bravery dosn't just come from fighting somthing scary, it also comes from admitting that you need help and accepting help when offered, and also to admit when you're scared, that's true bravery."

Lois felt a lot better after hearing that and left in a good mood.

* * *

A few weeks later Meg, Chris and Stewie were sitting on the couch one night when their parents walked in.

"Hay kids let's go to Chuck E Cheese." Suggested Peter.

"How about we just stay at home and teach the kids to dance instead." Recommended Lois.

"All right if you insist." Replied Peter.

"Mom is still shaken up from being terrorised by those burglars." Explained Meg, "So it's best for her not to go out and do anything fun right now."

"Thanks Meg." Replied Lois.

"Cool I'm in." Cheered Chris in delight.

"Let's bust some moves kids." Peter cried out before doing silly dance moves.

Chris and Meg then got up hesitantly thinking Peter was just being silly as usual and were just about to dance when suddenly Greg, Harry, Marv and Ducky burst through the Living room window and gave the family twisted smiles.

"We're bbbaaaaaacccckkkkk." Declared Greg in a sinister voice.

"Yeah, heh, heh." Chuckled Harry. "Hhheeeeerrrrrreeeee's Johnny."

Marv got annoyed and smacked Harry in the face.

"What did we tell you about Stephen King referances?" Groaned Marv.

Lois was horrified and imediatly grabbed Stewie and held him protectively.

"These dudes seem hilarious." Declared Peter.

"No they're not." Replied Lois in horror, "It's the same Burglars who tried to have their way with me and almost took poor Stewie."

"Is this going to be like Prince Of Tides?" Questioned Chris in a nervous voice.

"Alright Get On The floor all of you." Demanded Greg as he pointed a shotgun at them.

Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris did so and lay down on their fronts while Lois just kneeled and continued to hold her youngest child

"I already gave you everything, what do you want now?" Asked Lois in a voice quivering with fear.

"Revenge for snitching on us lady." Growled Greg in a threatening tone.

"Yeah we're going to take you hostage and make you float." Remarked Marv, "And then YOU'LL ALL FLOAT."

"ENOUGH." Snapped Greg, "Shut up and do this."

Greg then marched up to Lois and grabbed Stewie, the redhead attempted to hold onto him but soon Greg pulled Stewie from Lois's arms and put him on the floor which was followed by Harry shoving Lois to the floor as well

The men then forced the Griffins to march outside before throwing them all into the van and driving off.

"Where do you think they'll take us?" Asked Meg nervously.

"I don't know honey." Answered Lois in a scared voice.

* * *

The van then drove up to a wearhouse and the men got out, they then frogmarched the Griffins into the wearhouse.

"Hut, two three four, hut two three four." Barked Greg.

The Griffins were then shoved onto their knees and Harry tied their hands behind their backs.

"See what happens when you snitch." Said Harry to Lois in a sinister voice.

"Have your victory for now." Spat Lois in a slightly nervous voice, "But you won't get away."

"We will kill your family and make you watch." Explained Marv before laughing evily.

Harry then put his gun against Peter's head making him whimper.

"Just to show you we mean business." Declared Greg.

"Please don't hurt him or my family." Begged Lois in a fearful voice.

"If you don't want us to hurt them." Began Marv in a seductive tone, "Maybe something else can be arranged... if you know what I mean."

Marv then got up close to the redhead's face and gave Lois a seductive smile, he then started caressing her cheek making Lois's eyes widen in fear and for her to start shivering.

"For right now we will make you sweat a while." Stated Ducky

The men then went into another room to decide the Griffins fates.

"I feared this would happen." Said Lois in a scared voice. "Those robbers are finnaly going to win."

"I thought those crooks would've been caught by now." Stated Peter.

"We must look for a way out." Explained Meg.

The Griffins then looked over at a window.

"If only we could reach that window." Remarked Chris.

"Look a crowbar." Said Meg while pointing at a nearby crowbar.

Peter then began to shuffle towards Lois's back and once he did so the couple started untying their hands, Meg and Chris then did the same.

"Saw this in a movie once so it has to work." Explained Peter as he and Lois got free.

"Yeah sure Fatman, if it worked in a movie it will work for real." Replied Stewie dryly as Lois untied him.

The redhead then grabbed the crowbar and hid behind a wall just as the burglars came back through.

"We're Back." Declared Greg.

"Prepare to meet your Doom." Stated Harry.

The four men then suddenly realised that the Griffins had untied themselves and that Lois had disappeared.

"How did they get free?" Questioned Marv in a nervous voice, "And where did that redhead go?"

"I dunno." Replied Ducky, "Maybe I didn't tie them tight enough?, we'll find her."

The Burglars spread out and started looking for Lois but with no luck.

suddenly Lois came charging at them with a crowbar and whacked Greg in the face.

"WHOA! she's gone insane." Yelled Greg out in a terrified voice.

"Maybe she'll go all Misery on us." Suggested Marv.

"There you go again with the Stephen King." Retorted Greg in fear while shaking.

"Meg call Joe." Said Lois while aiming her crowbar at the trembling men, "You stay away from my family."

The older teen then took out her phone and called Joe.

"Your goose is still cooked bitch." Declared Harry, "We got guns."

"You've terrorised me long enough." Declared Lois in aggression.

"That's right you have." Replied Peter, "My Wife is a black belt martial artist, so you'd better beware."

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Asked Marv in a voice quivering with fear as a damp patch appeared on his pants.

Lois then began beating the Burglars senseless with multiple kicks and punches while Peter smashed open a window with the crowbar.

"Go Mom." Cheered Meg.

"Yeah kick their asses." Demanded Chris.

After a few moments the Burglars were left lying on the floor whimpering and crying, covered in bruises and nosebleeds.

Lois then smiled in triumph and pulled their balaclavas off revealing four middle aged men with balding hair.

"Hay you're the bastards who threw Stewie in the pond." Said Lois in shock before kicking Greg, "You bastards did it just so I would have to stay at home."

The redhead then roundhouse kicked Harry in the face before escaping with the others, once they were out Peter kissed Lois.

"You were so brave." Declared Peter.

"I wanted to protect my family." Explained Lois, "There was no point being scared anymore, but I also learned that it's ok to be scared."

The Griffins then watched as the Police arrived and arrested the Burglars.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Screamed Harry at Greg, "If we'd just snuck in and ransacked the place we would've gotten away, but NOOOOOOO!, Greg said can't have that he said have to get all aggressive he said."

"Shut up!, shut up!, shut up!" Wailed Greg.

"Why did I even bother." Muttered Marv.

"That does it I'm going straight." Announced Ducky.

"Well I geuss Crime dosn't pay." Remarked Lois while chuckling, "Plus I managed to find my eearings, Purse, I.D and ring, I felt so naked without them."

"That's true." Replied Peter in a cheerful tone, "Shame I never found my Safe with a can of Pawtucket Beer that I never opened or drank."

"WHAT!" Yelled Lois in annoyance, "Are you seriously trying to tell me that me and Stewie were threatened over a can of beer?"

"I geuss So." Replied Peter bluntly.

"PETER LOWENBRAU GRIFFIN." Screamed Lois in anger.

The Family then made their way home and Lois slept easy knowing those men would face justice, and that night Peter was forced to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **(AN) Well that was Chapter 2, this was quite a long one and a big thanks once again to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue, anyway next Chapter will focus on Meg.**


	3. Meg

**(AN) Hello There TimeLordMaster108 here with the third Chapter of Road To Recovery.**

 **this will focus on Meg and will be differant from the other chapters because Meg finnaly gets a wake up call and finnaly sees what she truly is and try to apologise for every single terrible thing she did.**

 **WARNING, this chapter is not for the over sensitive Meg Sympathisers or TheMysteriousMrenter who would likely go into an overly long screaming rant and is only for those that can see the truth and can handle differing opinions, also credit once again to NarwhalPuppy for some dialogue in the climax.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meg**

* * *

It started Of as a typical Wednesday afternoon in Quahog and Meg was walking home from School which had been uneventful as usual, the teen entered the house and found a note from Lois.

"Dear Meg.

Peter got stuck in the toilet at work and I'm doing Groceries, see you soon XXX."

Meg simply chuckled and headed upstairs to write in her Diary, but just as Meg reached the upstairs landing she heard loud laughter coming from her bedroom.

"Hay what's going on?" Meg asked herself as she marched up to the door and opened it.

The tenn's eyes widened in horror as she saw Chris and Stewie sitting on her bed reading her diary with the older boy flicking through the pages.

"ARRRRGGHH!" Screamed Meg in horror, "Chris, Stewie get out of my room and stop reading my Diary.

The two siblings simply laughed as they ran downstairs with Meg in hot persuit, she then chased them into the living room and cornered them on the couch.

"Hay Meg you can't catch me." Chris cried out in delight as he laughed while Stewie facepalmed.

"Just to let you know I had nothing to do with this." Replied The young infant in a deadpan tone. "I just walked in on him."

"That's no excuse Stewie." Retorted Meg in a stern voice, "I wouldn't do anything like that to you."

Chris and Stewie simply stared at their older sister for a few moments before letting out howls Of laughter.

"That's so hypocritical coming from you." Started Chris.

"What do you mean?" Asked Meg, "I've always been a good big sister."

"OH YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A GOOD SISTER HAVE YOU?" Yelled Stewie in annoyance. "Yes because you've been so nice to me and Chris haven't you, I mean it was very nice when you refused to come to my first birthday party and yelled at Lois that you have a life, and the time you accidentally knocked me down the stairs, tried to cover it up, forced the Fatman to punch me in the face and not forgetting recently when you threatened to slap me, put me in a time out for far to long and made me run away to nearly being kidnapped again by another crazy fat woman and it was very nice when you exploited me by pretending to be my mum just so you could get a stinking new bag and then saying I was addicted to Crack and you fed me Dog food."

"Now hold on Stewie it was an accident." Replied Meg nervously, "I was only kiddin' Besides it was all Flappy's fault."

"HE WOULDN'T HAVE WENT ALONG WITH THAT LIE IF YOU'D SIMPLY TOLD HIM THE TRUTH." Yelled out Chris, "But no all you cared about was yourself and getting that stupid bag, you didn't even care when that mean Child Services Woman came and took Stewie in front of Mom and you didn't even try to comfort her or show remorse."

"I-I guess I did kind of act selfish." Replied Meg in a small voice.

"You can say that again." Replied Chris, "There was the time you tried to frame me for carrying a Toad which you were carrying for Connie, then there was the time you forced me to do Chores and made me run away to Herbert's, then the time you tried to get Kent to sleep with me and sprayed that Plant that assaulted Stewie."

"But you've been mean to me." Retorted Meg.

"Yes Ok we can confess that we may have teased you somtimes and annoyed you." Replied The infant, "But we're at least brave enough to confess when we've done wrong and at least we've apologised."

"I geuss your right." Replied Meg. "But Mom and Dad have been awful to me."

"NO THEY HAVEN'T." Yelled Stewie in annoyance, "First off Lois is not a slut, whore, skank or whatever other filthy woman insult you want to utter, she was forced into that Adult film, did you know that?"

"No I didn't." Replied Meg in shock, "But why didn't she tell us?"

"Because the people who made that film threatened to hurt her family if she said anything." Answered Stewie, "I did some digging and apparently the company who made Quest For Fur were going around colleges all over America and exploiting collage age girls by convincing them that they could help them get money, then when those poor victims realised what was really happening it was far to late, and they were forced to wear fake smiles, the people responsible were Eventualy caught in the mid 80s and thrown in prison to hopfuly rot in hell."

"Oh god!, that's awful." Said Meg in a mortified tone."

"And you're one to talk calling her names like that." Replied Chris. "You willingly did Foot stuff."

"And plus Lois slept with Gene Simmons, Jerome, that collage friend who's name I can't remember before she met Peter." Explained Stewie, "Plus Lois didn't mean to snog your ex boyfriend, she was just being Wreckless because the Fatman accidentally insulted her age, and he was flirting with her behind your back and taking advantage of her hurt feelings, but you just blamed poor Lois and pulled a tooth out."

"And dad's just a brainless idiot." Continued Chris, "He's never meant to injure you or be mean, because he's like a child and dosn't know any better and he's not pretending because you just can't pretend to be as stupid as he is."

"Oh my god!, you're right." Stated Meg in a hurt voice, "I am just a selfish horrible monster."

"Three cheers." Said Chris in sarcasam. "It's sunk in at last", plus why the hell did you care that you wern't invite to a party at your own house for God's sake, and nobody wants you to kill yourself in fact why would you make up such a thing that's sick, plus Lois just gave you a book and sleeping tablets after you clearly wouldn't calm down for forty five minutes, she wasn't telling you to kill yourself so stop twisting things and making up events like MrEnter."

"It's true, IT'S TRUE." Wailed Meg, "I AM JUST A BIG SELFISH HORRID TEENAGE DRAMA QUEEN."

"Exactly." The young infant, "And of course Peter and Lois aren't perfect but no parent is, but they are in no way abusive, seriously you act like Peter is worse than poor Judith Barsi's father did you not think of that, that poor innocent girl had to go through hell had to put up with him abusing her and her mum while trying to juggle an acting career at her age and then he murdered her in cold blood, and your nothing like Hannah from 13 Reasons Why."

"And i've also done a whole bunch of other bad things." Replied Meg, "like the time I tried to force myself on those burglars. or when i beat up all those people at school."

The teen then began crying and imediatly ran upstairs, just as Lois walked through the front door.

"What's wrong wih Meg?" Asked Lois in a concerned voice before turning suspicious eyes towards her two Sons.

"Ok what the hell did you say to Meg?" Asked Lois in an unhappy and dangerous tone.

Chris and Stewie both gulped at the sight of Lois growling furiously and about ready to blow her top.

"Um, well you see." Began Stewie in a nervous voice.

"We pretty much got caught reading Meg's Diary and then told her how much of an awful person she was." Confessed Chris.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Barked Lois in a stern voice while placing her hands on her hips, "Meg may have done a few bad things over the years, but that dosn't exscuse yelling in her face and telling her how bad she is, nor does it give you an excuse to read her Diary."

"But she was mean to you as well." Began Chris.

"That's no excuse for your behaviour." Replied Lois, "Yes i may not agree with everything Meg's done over the years but she's still my daughter and first child and i love her no matter what, now go to your rooms the pair of you and stay there until you've thought about what you did."

"But-but." Spluttered Stewie.

"No buts young man, I am dissapointed in both of you." Scolded Lois. "And then after i let you out you have to apologise to Meg. understand?"

The pair nodded before running up the stairs and into their rooms.

* * *

The redhead then walked upstairs and entred Meg's bedroom where she found Meg sobbing on her bed, Lois then sat next to Meg and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on Meg honey don't cry." Said Lois in a soothing voice.

"Why shouldn't I, it's true anyway isn't it." Wailed Meg, "I'm just a horrible, selfish, psychotic, abusive, whiny teenage drama queen."

"Oh i don't think that's true Meg." Continued Lois, "Nobody's perfect, i mean i wouldn't call myself mother of the year, and sure you've never exactly been a saint, but that's the thing nobody's perfect, we've all got our own flaws but just remember your my first baby and Chris and Stewie's sister and we love you no matter what."

"oh just leave me alone Mom." Moaned Meg.

"Ok if that's what you want." Said Lois before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that night Meg was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was having horrible and vivid nightmares, in some she was a crazy psychopath brutaly murdering the family, one had her doing this and running away to Mexico and another had her living with a man named Stan Thompson while a psychopath named Kaijuqueen13 tortured Peter, Lois and the rest of Quahog in a cell with Xenomorphs, Meg then woke with a start and decided to run away.

"This family would be better off without me." Declared Meg in a hurt voice as she packed a small rucksack, "All I do is hurt them, if I'm away then they won't be let down ever again."

Meg began crying as she finished packing, the teen then crept into the hallway and peered into Chris's room where the obese teen was snoring his head off.

"Goodbye Chris." Muttered Meg, "Hopfuly you can find a sister that can love you."

The teen then looked in on the sleeping infant Stewie who was sucking his thumb and hugging Rupert.

"Sleep well Stewie, you'll One day get a sister that hopfuly won't exploit you." Lamented Meg.

Meg finnaly looked into Peter and Lois's room and watched as they slept peacefully.

"Mom, Dad one day you'll have a daughter who'll actualy love you." Whispered Meg.

Meg then crept downstairs, grabbed her house key and unlocked the front door, after walking outside she locked the door behind her and threw the key through the letter box, Meg began crying and ran up the driveway and up Spooner Street, she then took a final glance at 31 Spooner Street and ran not looking back.

* * *

The next morning the Griffins except Meg were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, none of them had yet noticed that Meg had run away but Lois was growing increasingly concerned when after several minutes Meg did not come down or make a sound.

"She must still be upset about yesterday." Stated Lois, "I'll go speak to her."

"Come on Lois relax." Stated Peter, "She's a teenager she'll get over it."

The obese man decided to shut up when Lois gave him an angry glare.

* * *

The redhead then walked upstairs and after a few minutes screamed in horror, the rest of the family dashed upstairs and found Lois in Meg's room staring at her empty bed and open Diary.

"Holy Crap!, Meg's invisible." Peter cried out in amazement.

"No Peter I think she's ran away." Replied Brian, "Her Diary's open and she wrote somthing in it.

"Dear Family I've decided that I'm going to run away I've caused to much pain and know that you all deserve a better sister and daughter, please don't come looking for me it's for the best."

"Oh my god!, my baby could be anywhere." Lois cried out in a mortified voice, "I'll call the Police, Chris you are grounded and should feel ashamed, Stewie I'm letting you off because you're a baby."

* * *

After a few minutes Joe and several Police Officers arrived at the house.

"Mrs Griffin could you please describe your daughter?" Asked One Officer.

"She's 18, short, has long brown hair and was wearing a purple shirt, purple beanie hat and blue jeans." Answered Lois in a distraught voice as Peter held her hand. "I've got a photo you can use."

Lois then handed the Office a photo of Meg.

"Don't worry guys we'll find her and bring her home." Reassured Joe, "She hasn't been kidnapped this time And is overage so it's less of a worry."

"I just hope you can find her." Pleaded Lois, "And I hope this dosn't get any worse."

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the docks at IronGate Prison the prisoners were doing some excersise except for Greg, Harry, Marv and Ducky Who were standing in a corner grinning due to the fact they'd thought up a plan to escape.

"Hay Greg are you sure this plan will work?" Asked Ducky in a nervous voice, "I mean even if we do escape we might not succeed, you remember what that woman did."

"I don't care." Snapped Greg, "First that stupid bitch snitches on us then we get thrown into prison, when we get out we're going to go to their house and get our revenge."

"Yeah." Said Harry in a sinister voice. "Oh we're going to have so much fun with them."

Greg then went up to a rather muscular prisoner and punched him in the face, the man then turned around and growled in fury, he then tried to punch Greg but he dodged causing another prisoner to be punched and soon enough a riot started with the prisoners all entering a massive brawl with the security Guards also getting caught up in it.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please calm down." Pleaded A security guard before being picked up and thrown across the room.

In all the confusion nobody noticed Greg, Harry, Marv and Ducky sliding past and soon making their way to the front door, after entering the staff car park Greg spied a nice Police Car and used his streangh to break in, the four men piled into the car and sped off down the road towards Quahog.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Harry.

"First we dump this vehicle." Explained Greg, "Then we're going to get ourselves some weapons and then we're going to that lady's house for some sweet revenge."

The group then began laughing in a menacing manner.

* * *

Back in the excersise yard the guards had subdued the prisoners and were just doing a head count with the warden when they noticed that four prisoners were missing.

"Where the hell have Greg, Harry Marv and Ducky gone?" Asked The Warden.

"They must've escaped when the riot started." Suggested One guard.

"Sir one of the Staff Cars is gone." Shouted out One guard as he ran in.

"Go and alert the authorities in Quahog at once." Ordered The Warden, "Those men are extremely dangerous who knows what they're planning to do."

* * *

Later on Meg was sitting on the park bench listening to the radio.

"And in other news today a Teenager has run away from home, Meg Griffin 18 Of 31 Spooner Street was last seen at her home where the following morning her Mom Lois Griffin 43 discovered her departure." Said A News reporter.

"They're looking for me." Meg cried out in shock, "Of course they would, but no I can't go back."

"Please Meg just come home." Begged Lois on the radio, "We love you and we want you to know that your brothers are sorry for what they did."

Meg listened as Lois broke down in tears.

"You know I'm wondering why did you run away?" Asked A voice.

Meg jumped in fright and turned around to see Bruce sitting beside her.

"Because I was horrible to my family and did a lot of bad things." Explained Meg.

"Well surely they can't be that bad?" Questioned Bruce.

"They were." Answered Meg, "I used my brothers, I've stolen, but my parents can forgive me I just can't, and I'm starting to think maybe I got worse because of that incident back in 2001 when those men broke into our house and had their way with me and Mom and even though I got help I just started taking it out on everybody and blaming society."

"Well you know the best thing to do is put the past behind you." Stated Bruce, "If your family are willing to live and let live then you should to."

"Gee thanks Mr." Said Meg in a much happier voice.

* * *

Meg then decided to return home and began heading that way, but just as she did so, Meg doubled back into a nearby Alleyway as four figures walked by, Meg peered at them and knew there was something familiar about those men but she couldn't place where she'd seen them before.

"Wait aren't those the burglars that attacked Mom?" Meg cried out in shock, "They must've escaped."

Meg then ran up to Greg and kicked him, the group turned around and gave Meg twisted smiles as they chuckled evily.

"Well, well, well look who we have here." Declared Harry in a mocking tone, "It's that Griffin daughter who's a tomboy, what you doin' out here all on your own?"

"None Of your buisness what I'm doing." Retorted Meg in a cocky voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know we're heading to your house to get our revenge on that bitch for getting us thrown in jail." Explained Greg in a sinister voice, "And since your here we might as well start with you, and there ain't a thing you can do."

Before Meg could react the men grabbed her round the middle and by the arms and legs and lifted her up before carrying her to a nearby Alleyway kicking and screaming, Greg then opened up a dumpster.

"You won't get away with this." Meg cried out, "I'm going to stop you."

"Shut it girly." Yelled Marv, "We've spent two weeks in jail listening to people nagging, but we ain't putting up with it anymore."

The men then threw Meg into the dumpster and slammed the lid shut before walking off.

After a few moments Meg slowly opened the lid and crawled out and after making sure that the group had gone Meg pelted down the street, trying to make her way home.

"I've got to stop those guys." Thought Meg to herself.

* * *

Later on at the house the Griffins were sitting on the couch with Stewie sat on Peter's lap except for Lois who was pacing up and down with a worried expression.

"Oh I really hope Meg comes home soon." Said Lois out loud in a distraught voice. "She could be anywhere."

"Don't worry Lois Meg will come home soon." Said Brian in a reassuring voice. "And once she does Chris and Stewie can apologise."

"Oh we will, we will." Declared Stewie in an apologetic voice, "We didn't mean to go to far."

"You'd better not have meant it." Snarled Brian before seeing Lois glaring at him.

"Alright Brian that's enough." Remarked Lois in a stern voice, "Chris and Stewie have learned their lesson and have been punished enough."

"Your right I'm sorry." Apologised The talking dog.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the house Greg, Harry, Marv and Ducky were lurking up the driveway.

"Right let's do this." Declared Greg in a sinister voice.

Harry and Marv jumped the fence into the back garden and ran up to the back door before opening it gently and entering the kitchen.

* * *

Lois was now sitting on the couch with Stewie on her lap.

The Griffins all jumped up in fright as a loud crashing noise reached their ears, they then became horrified as they looked up and saw Greg smashing the window with a crowbar and climbing in.

Harry, Marv and Ducky then walked through from the kitchen wielding a large kitchen knife, a shotgun and a crowbar while wearing evil grins, this sight caused Lois to hold Stewie protectively.

The four men approached the family on the couch which made Lois hug Stewie even tighter.

"Surprise we're back." Declared Greg in a wicked manner.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Lois in a panicky voice, "How did you get out?"

"A riot." Answered Harry, "But that dosn't matter Now because we're going to have some fun then kill you."

All at once the men tackled the Griffins. Ducky grabbed Stewie and tore him from his Mom's arms, Harry then grabbed the infant while Ducky grabbed Lois by the arm.

Greg And Harry wrapped their arms around Peter and Chris's middles While Marv shoved Brian to the floor before dragging them off the couch, they all screamed in protest and fear as they tried to free themselves but it was no use, Peter, Chris and Brian stopped struggling while Lois was shoved onto her knees, Harry who was holding Chris also had his arm wrapped around Stewie.

"Oh misses look who we have here." Said Greg in a high pitched singsong voice.

"I'm on my knees here!" Lois cried out in a mortified voice, "Please!, don't hurt my babies."

"If you keep fighting us they'll end up like Swiss cheese." Threatened Harry as he indicated towards a large kitchen knife in his pocket, "So start listening lady."

Lois stopped struggling against Ducky's grip.

"Go after me instead." Begged Lois in a fearful manner, "If you let them go you can take me."

"No problem." Answered Marv seductively.

Ducky then let go and Marv dragged Lois to the couch, the redhead was pulled up and then shoved onto the couch, Marv then climbed on top of Lois who attempted to fight back, but it was no use as he pinned her and began snogging her with Lois screaming and fighting in protest and fear.

The sight of this caused Peter's blood to start boiling with rage, he then managed to break free of Greg's grip and marched towards the couch.

"WHOA! WAIT!" Yelled Peter in anger, "Nobody snogs my wife except me."

The dim witted man grabbed Marv and began pulling him off Lois which allowed the redhead to furiously kick Marv in the groin, the pair then tried to fight the other burglars however Greg was to quick and managed to grab Lois and overpowered her once again.

the three other men grabbed Peter by the arms and middle and dragged him to the corner near the kitchen and tried pinning him, the obese man put up a fight but it was no use as they pinned Peter and started beating him up with Peter screaming in fear and crying loudly.

"Oh no!, not my husband to." Pleaded Lois in a terrified voice.

"Shut it lady." Snapped Greg, "This is what you get for snitching and throwing us in jail."

"PLEASE!, JUST LEAVE US ALONE." Yelled Lois in pure fear, "And don't hurt my husband or my babies."

"Oh we're not finished yet." Stated Harry while wearing a twisted smile, "So do as we say or we'll kill your family."

"Alright do whatever you have to." Stated Lois in a desperate voice, "Just don't hurt my family please!, I'm begging you."

Lois still tried fighting as Greg yet again dragged her to the middle of the living room, pinned her to the floor and began snogging her, after the others had knocked Peter into submission they took turns snogging Lois while one took a turn to hold Peter down and make him watch.

"Oh God!, this is worse than any horror film I've ever seen." Wailed Peter in horror, "You can't just go and snog Lois I have jealousy issues, you here me I HAVE JELOUSY ISSUES."

"Oh quit your whining man." Whined Ducky, "I already have to put up with Greg whining and nagging."

"All right I'm getting board." Moaned Greg, "Let's do what we came here to do."

"Yeah." Replied Marv, "Let's start by killing her whole family one at a time and making her watch."

"As Tony The Tiger would say." Harry began in a sinister voice, "Grrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaattttt."

The men then walked up to Lois while giving her a satisfied smile.

"We've decided we're going to kill your family one at a time while you watch." Explained Marv, "Starting with your baby."

"You blokes have no idea what I'm capable of." Growled Stewie in a threatening tone as Marv picked him up.

Lois became hysterical and began fighting the men in order to save Stewie however Greg slapped her away which knocked the redhead to the floor

Marv once again marched up to Lois and pulled out a knife which he held towards Stewie.

"You Were warned." Barked Marv in anger.

"What are you capable of?" Asked Harry.

"Eehhhhh." The young infant began while stammering and whimpering, "Nothing."

"Don't worry Stewie." Lois cried out in reassurance while her voice also quivered with fear, "Keep up the faith that we will get out of this, when are you Burglars going to get out of our lives for good and stop trying to kill us."

"Once you lot are dead." Declared Greg before laughing evily. "And once your family is dead then the real fun begins, we could burn the house down with you inside or drown you, or torture you, ohhh the possibilities are endless."

The other men then held Lois down while keeping her eyes on Stewie, Marv then put Stewie down and prepared to use his knife which caused Lois to go into hysterics.

"Oh my God!, oh my God!, please!, don't kill my baby." Begged Lois, "Please!, don't hurt my family I'll do anything have mercy."

"To late bitch." Yelled Greg as he slapped a hand over Lois's mouth.

Marv then raised his knife and was just about to start when suddenly somthing metal slammed into the back of his head, Marv stood their dazed for several seconds b3fore wobbling And toppling to the floor unconscious and revealing Meg standing behind him wielding a lead pipe.

"Stay away from my brother you asshole!" Declared Meg in a tired voice.

"Meg you came back." Lois cried out in relief.

"God damnit!" Yelled Greg in fury, "This isn't fair, no matter I can still have fun."

Greg then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Meg, Lois seeing this screamed in fury and gave Harry and Ducky double punches in the jaw due to them loosening their grip, Lois then knocked them out before charging at Greg and giving him a roundhouse kick to the face sending the man into unconsciousness.

the redhead then ran towards her eldest daughter and enveloped her in a hug before kissing her all over the forehead.

"Oh Meg your safe and I'm so glad your home." Said Lois in a releieved voice. "But don't you ever scare me like that again do you here me young lady."

"Don't worry Mom I won't." Replied Meg.

"Well thank you for saving us Megan." Said Peter in a dazed voice.

"Um Meg listen me and Chris just want to say that we're really sorry about how we treated you yesterday." Said Stewie in an apologetic tone.

"Nah!, you guys were right." Replied Meg. "As harsh as that speech was it finnaly gave me a wake up call, the only reason I became even worse was because of that horrible incident, but for reading my Diary you have to do all my chores for a month."

Chris and Stewie reluctantly agreed and within a few moments Joe and several Officers arrived to arrest the burglars and return them to IronGate.

"I'm sorry we didn't warn you sooner." Said The wheelchair bound Police Officer, "It was a good thing Meg showed up in time."

"That's Ok Joe." Replied Lois.

"You haven't heard the last from us Griffins." Yelled Greg from inside the Police Car, "One Of these days we'll be back and we'll kill you all."

The Griffins watched as the Police Cars drove away.

* * *

 **(AN) Well that was Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it And once again big shout out to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue, the next Chapter will focus on Chris, until then remember to read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chris

**(AN) Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with the fourth chapter in the Road To Recovery.**

 **this one focuses on Chris and was origionaly supposed to be about him being hit by the car from Life Of Brian but I thought that would suit Brian better and I've been given a much better idea by Family Guy Fan Writter 15 So all credit goes out to him,**

 **anyway once again I don't own Family Guy all rights belong to 20TH Centuary Fox, Fuzzy Door Productions And Walt Disney Pictures.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chris**

* * *

It was a quiet night on Spooner Street and all through the Griffins house not a creature was stiring, not even a mouse, that is except for Chris who was lying awake in bed staring at the celling.

Chris was feeling nervous, he had been feeling a tiny bit restless for the past few days and that was because he was afraid that those burglars would come back and hurt him and the rest, the dim witted boy suddenly became aware of a creaking sound coming from the hallway.

"What was that?" Asked Chris to himself in a nervous voice.

The dim witted teen then got out of bed and slowly crept towards his bedroom door.

* * *

Meanwhile Lois had gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom, she had just been about to open the door when suddenly her ears pricked up at the sound of slow footfalls.

"Hello!" Called out Lois in a nervous voice, "Who's there?"

When she got no reply the redhead sighed in relief thinking it had all been in her head, Lois turned around and headed back to her and Peter's bedroom.

However before Lois reached the door a large somthing slammed into her back and shoved her to the floor, Lois began to panic as she felt a large obese figure on top of her but it wasn't obese enough to be Peter.

"Oh my god!" Cried out Lois in a panic, "What do I do?"

The redhead couldn't see her attacker just the floor but she managed to muster up enough streangh to push the figure off her and without looking punched it square in the face.

"Owwwww." Moaned The figure in a familiar voice, "I got punched by the Invisible Man."

Lois gasped as she recognised the voice, she quickly got to her feet, flipped the light switch on and saw Chris lying in the corner clutching a broken nose.

"Oh my God!, Chris." Cried out Lois in horror before running to her oldest son and helping him up, "I'm so sorry honey I didn't know it was you, but why the hell would you pin me like that, I thought you were someone breaking in?"

"Sorry Mom I thought you were someone breaking in to." Chris explained in his usual dim witted tone. "Or one of those burglars coming back and dressing up like you."

Lois just sighed before facepalming.

"Look Chris honey I know what happened was very scary." Began Lois, "But don't worry those guys are in jail and won't get out."

"You said that last time." Replied Chris.

"I know I did honey but I'm certain of it this time." Reassured Lois, "Now come downstairs so I can fix your nose up and then back to bed."

Chris then followed his Mom downstairs into the kitchen where she used the First Aid Kit to clean his nose up and fix it.

"Chris this wouldn't have happened if you just yelled out." Cried out Lois in disbelief, "Now go back to bed."

"Ok Mom and Thanks." Replied Chris.

Lois then gave her Son a hug and a kiss on the forehead before they both headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning everyone was sat at the kitchen table with Lois explaining to Peter about what had happened last night.

"Well, well looks like you're becoming quite the hero Chris." Remarked Peter in his usual cheery tone while chuckling.

"Peter don't encourage him." Barked Lois, "Besides this is serious Chris might be suffering from anxiety after those burglars tried to kill us again."

"Oh relax Lois." Answered Peter while smiling, "Besides it might be good to have someone protecting us."

"That's my job." Stated Lois before giving Peter a hard kick under the table, "And I will not have any of you putting yourselves in danger, and I certainly don't want the kids getting hurt."

"Don't worry Lois." Reassured Peter, "Besides we all know that these situations work way better than anything that Robot Chicken could produce."

"No dad everybody knows that Robot Chicken is better than Star Wars." Replied Chris in a smug voice.

"Says the kid who's a fan of a show that's just mindless gore and violence." Argued Peter, "And I'll never see The Last Jedi, not after what they did in The Force Awakens."

"You Just can't appreciate good art can you." Replied Chris.

The dim witted man simply folded his arms and began pouting.

* * *

Later on Meg and Chris went to school, however Chris was very anxious.

"Meg do you think that while we're away those men might come back and kill Mom?" Asked Chris as he and Meg ate lunch.

"Chris relax." Replied Meg in exasperation while putting a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder, "Besides Mom can handle herself and if you're really that worried why don't you just set up all those booby traps from Home Alone."

"Ha, Ha booby." Replied Chris, "Yayyyyyyyy Meg that sounds like a brilliant idea."

"No wait Chris I was joking." Cried out Meg in alarm.

But it was to late as Chris ran off while flapping his arms about and laughing hysterically which caused Meg to facepalm.

"Just pretend we're not related." Groaned Meg, "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

Later on Peter and Lois were called in to have a meeting with Principal Sheperd.

"Thank you for coming Mr and Mrs Griffin." Began Principal Sheperd, "I don't know if you've noticed but your Son has been acting quite anxious and is disrupting classes, you don't think maybe you could smack him just to stop him from embaressing himself."

"No that's terrible." Lois cried out, "Look he's just been upset over nearly being killed by those burglars, but we were hoping maybe there's a school Psychiatrist you could send him to."

"School Psychiatrist, what do you think I'm made of money." Cried Principal Sheperd in a shocked voice, "No in my eyes the best solution is to exclude him until he learns how to behave and we can save this school's reputation from going down the plug."

"Um excuse me do you have Ice Cream?" Asked Peter in a deadpan voice.

"Sure it's right over there." Stated Principal Sheperd while pointing at a nearby fridge.

Peter imediatly charged at the fridge and devoured the Ice Cream while Principal Sheperd plugged in some ear plugs and started singing I'm a Barbi Girl In A Barbi World.

* * *

Later on Lois went out shopping for Groceries, she then arrived home and was just stepping onto the front step when suddenly she slipped and fell over.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed The redhead as she got back up and approached the step and examined it.

As Lois looked closer she could clearly see that the step was covered in Oil.

"This is just like Home Alone." Lois told herself as she slowly made her way back up the step.

Lois then reached for the door handle and tried to grab it, she quickly whipped her hand away while screaming in pain due to the fact it was burning hot.

"Oh my God!, someone's trapped the house exactly like Kevin's house." Lois cried out in shock, "And I bet I know who."

The redhead proceeded to make her way over to the back door, she then opened the door but imediatly regretted it as she saw Chris aiming a Paintgun at her.

"Are you one of those Crooks in disguise or are you actualy my Mom?" Questioned Chris in a confused voice.

"Oh for God's sake Chris it's me your Mom." Lois cried out in an annoyed voice, "Now let me in."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked The dim witted teen suspiciously, "Because I don't believe you."

Chris then pulled the trigger on the Paintgun and a ball of blue paint splattered all over Lois's shirt, face and trousers.

"Arrggh!" Screamed Lois in horror and annoyance, "Chris why did you shoot me?"

"Sorry Mom I thought you were one of those crooks." Chris cried out apologeticaly.

"Well thankfully I know a differant way to get in because I've seen Home Alone And Home Alone 2 a dozen times." Said The redhead, "And I know the one place you won't have rigged."

Lois then made her way into the back garden and through the Conservatory doors, she then walked through to the living room where she was shocked to find Peter sitting on the couch.

"Hay there painty." Greeted Peter before laughing childishly.

"Peter did you know about this?" Asked Lois in irritation.

"Um maybe." Replied Her husband bluntly, "But come on Lois relax Chris is just trying to protect us in case those crooks come back and try to murder us again."

"Peter that's not the point." Snapped Lois in a stern voice just as Chris walked in, "Chris I'm really greatful that you want to protect us but this is going to far, those traps are really dangerous and someone could've been seriously hurt."

"I know Mom." Replied Chris sadly, "but I just wanted to help."

"Don't worry honey I understand." Reassured Lois, "Besides this isn't as bad as all the hell I had to go through between late 1999 and 2000."

"Oh come on it wasn't to bad." Remarked Peter.

"Oh really." Replied Lois, "Roll the flashbacks.

 **Flashback.**

The Griffins were at a fancy party held by Peter afte he decided to sell their home and become rich by buying Lois's Aunt Margarita's house, Peter was currently walking down the stairs acting posh and flirting with some girls.

"Lookin' good feathers." Remarked The obese man as he pulled out a pair of tiny binoculars and looked down a woman's dress.

"Brian do you know anything about this?" Asked Lois in a small, quiet and suspicious voice.

"Lois please I'm just a Dog." Replied Brian as a waitress walked by, "Just a stupid dog, I'm intarested for a Whiskey and step on it."

"Peter you're simply enchanting." Said One woman in a flirtatious voice, "You must join us tomorrow for a game of Bocherat."

"Right Bocherat at you." Replied Peter as he teasingly nudged the woman while Lois stood right next to him.

As everyone laughed the redhead wandered over to the bar where Brian was sat getting drunk.

"Brian what happened to Peter?" Asked Lois in concern, "He's not shoving orduhrms down his mouth, asking anyone to pull his finger, that's not the man I married."

Lois watched sadly as Peter flirted with another woman.

"So I geuss technically that makes you available." Pondered Brian in a slurred voice as he spun around to face Lois.

"What?" Asked Lois in shock.

The redhead became horrified when suddenly Brian slapped her hard on her bottom.

"Lighten up toots it's a party." Replied The talking dog.

The scene then flashed forward to the time Lois ran for school president and was upset when Peter humiliated her.

"Hay, Hay Lois I got a joke for you." Began Peter as he entered the living room, "How many losers does it take to make me breakfast?, just one you hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, oh ok I'm just kidding but French toast please."

"Oh don't even talk to me Peter." Lois cried out in a hurt and angry voice, "You humiliated your own wife and for what to get that crazy Mr Farges back in the classroom."

"Mr who?" Asked Peter in a dumbfounded voice.

"Peter I cared about our schools." Continued Lois as she stood up, "All you cared about was some stupid competition, well if you blow this chance to do somthing good for our kids then you'll be the biggest loser I know."

"Oh yeah well Peter Griffin is no loser." Retorted Peter, "When I'm through with our schools, our students will be so smart that they'll be able to program their VCR's without spilling piping hot gravey all over myself."

"The Griffins Later On Were forced to let Francis stay and were driving home.

"A Pity you couldn't find yourself a nice Irish Catholic Girl Peter." Remarked Francis in an irritated voice.

"Ohohohohoh Francis this must be embaressing for you." Replied Lois in a nervous voice with barley concealed venom, "I'm in the Car."

Then there was the time that Stewie got taken by the Child Service Woman.

"Hay honey do you want Pancakes?" Asked Sandy in a sweet creepy voice as she gave the young infant a creepy smile.

"Oh Yes, God yes take me." Yelled Stewie in excitement as he leapt out of Lois's arms and on to Sandy's shirt.

Lois tried to pursue the retrieting woman but was imediatly stopped by the two bulky Police Officers who ran up to her with their arms outstretched before grabbing her arms on either side.

"STEWIE." Shouted Lois in a distraught voice as she struggled to break free of the very tight grip.

And then there was the time she got pushed downstairs by Peter because he thought the world would end, and the time before that when she almost humiliated herself by thinking Death was forcing her to strip in front of him.

 **End Flashback.**

"Seriously it's like the world had somthing against me that year." Remarked Lois, "And I never did anything to deserve that crap."

* * *

Later on Chris had taken the traps down and was now lying in bed at night.

"Maybe mom's right." Thought Chris to himself, "Maybe I am just over reacting."

* * *

Meanwhile in Peter and Lois's Room The couple were sitting in bed talking.

"Peter I'm really worried about Chris." Said Lois in a concerned voice, "This whole thing with the burglars has him really worked up."

"I know." Replied Peter, "But come on Lois Chris is a big boy now he'll be fine, and besides it's not like Chris is going to get himself into trouble or anything or that someone will break in."

"Oh really well that's exactly what worries me." Said Lois, "Besides Peter you did remember to lock the door right?"

"Um I think so." Answered Peter in a dim witted tone.

* * *

However Peter hadn't remembered to lock the front door, outside on Spooner Street a tall figure in a grey hoody with a black shirt, black trousers with a balaclava covering his face was running down the street, the figure stopped in front of the Griffins house, he then began to play entry meeney money mo which ended when his finger was left pointing at the Griffins house, the robber chuckled and smiled with satisfaction, the man then snuck up the driveway and was Suprised to find the front door unlocked.

"What sort of idiot leaves the door unlocked?" Questioned The man.

He then gently opened the door and walked into the living room where Brian was sound asleep on the couch.

The talking dog grumbled as he woke up and saw the man, Brian then tried growling furiously while charging at the man on all fours but it was no use as the man grabbed Brian and knocked him out.

"Alright time to do some looting." Stated The man as he began to make his way upstairs.

* * *

"Oh my God!, Peter I think I heard somthing." Lois cried out in a nervous voice.

"Ah relax Lois." Replied Peter teasingly, "Hay I'll show you a real good time, that'll help relieve your women worries."

The obese man then playfully pinned Lois down and began trying to snog her.

"No!, Peter, stop it." Lois cried out in annoyance while trying to push Peter off, "I'm being serious cut it out."

The couple then jumped up in fright as the door burst open and the man who broke in stepped into the bedroom, he then pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at them which caused Peter and Lois to hold each other while trembling in fear.

"Oh my God!, Peter you said the door was locked." Lois cried out in a scared voice.

"Oops." Mumbled Peter in a deadpan voice.

"Shut it you two." Yelled The man as he aimed his shotgun, "The name's Phill and basicaly I'm here to rob you."

"You'd better not touch my stuff or else I'm going to kick your ass." Threatened Lois as she left her and Peter's bed.

Her and Peter then charged at Phill and began fighting him, however the intruder overpowered Peter kicking his stomach and sending him flying against the wall knocking the obese man out.

Lois tried to fight but it was no use as Phill grabbed the redhead round the middle Pinned her to the bed and put his gun to her temple.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Lois in a terrified voice, "Please!, don't hurt me."

"All right lady do as I say and I won't hurt you." Declared Phill.

Lois nodded in agreement and watched as Phill took out her Jewlery Box and started raiding it, after he'd finished Phill pulled Lois up by the arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Ok lady now you're going to take me downstairs and give me your Safe." Demanded The man in a threatening tone.

"No!" The redhead cried out in a nervous voice, "You can't make me And besides I've not got a Safe."

"YOU'RE LYING." Shouted Phill in anger. "Now Go downstairs and don't even try anything."

Phill then took out a piece of rope and grabbed Lois's arms, he then wrapped it round her wrists, the redhead then turned around and was frogmarched downstairs, suddenly three other men dressed similarley burst through the door and began looting the place, before running upstairs and grabbing the kids from their beds.

"Oh for God's sake." Groaned Stewie in annoyance, "Why does this keep happening to me."

"Oh God!, please don't hurt my babies." Begged Lois in a mortified tone, "I'll do anything."

"Oh that's good." Replied Phill. "Meet my friends, Stan, Steve and Roger so you'd better give us a Safe or we're going to take these two brats outside and drown them."

"Two." Lois cried out in shock, "But I have three kids."

"Three." Stan cried out in horror, "But I only counted three bedrooms and I assumed the other one was a spare room."

"YOU STUPID BRAINLESS IDIOT." Shouted Phill in anger before smacking Stan with the butt of his gun, "You just can't count without jumping to conclusions can you."

"Well I'm sorry Mr I love picking random houses even if they're farmhouses." Retorted Stan, "I don't know why I bother."

"Shut it you two." Yelled Roger in aggression before grabbing Lois by the Nightdress collar, "Now give me the damn Safe."

"There isn't a Safe I swear to God." Said Lois in a voice quivering with fear.

Phill then got up close to the redhead and gave her a sinister smile.

"In that case then I can always find somthing else more worthwhile." Remarked Phill seductively as he caressed Lois's cheek.

The redhead shivered in fear and began to slowly wriggle free from her bounds.

"I don't think you'll get her." Remarked Stan.

"Oh and you know how to get women don't you." Replied Steve with pure sarcasam.

The pair continued to argue and insult each other not noticing the large paint pots flying towards them or that Lois easily escaped her bounds.

The two men were then knocked to the floor as the middle of the Paint Pots collided with their faces.

"Trick Or Treat." Chris cried out in a dim witted voice, "Or was it Happy holidays I can't remember."

"Chris I thought I told you to take those traps down?" Lois cried out in a relieved and annoyed voice.

The redhead then kicked Steve and Roger in the groin before banging their heads together knocking the pair out instantly, Phill and Stan then got up and charged at Lois however Chris slammed into Phill and punched him in the face.

The redhead then gave Stan a roundhouse kick and started pummelling the man until he was out cold, Phill then took his shotgun out and aimed it at Chris.

"Stop this now lady or fatty dies." Threatened Phill in an aggressive manner.

Lois quickly spotted a knife in Steve's pocket and hid it behind her back, she then slowly approached Phill and leapt into the air before hitting him with the butt Of the knife and sending the man into a dizzy spell, Chris then broke free and kicked Phill to the floor knocking him out.

"Wow Chris that was so brave." Said Lois in amazement.

"Thanks Mom." Replied Chris, "I really wannted to protect you and prove that I can be brave."

"Oh Chris you don't have to prove to me that your brave." Replied Lois, "You'll always be brave in my eyes no matter what, you don't have to put yourself in danger just to show me that, and I love you just the way you are."

"Thanks Mom." Replied Chris, "And I'll take those traps down

"I'm glad to Here it." Answered Lois in a cheerful tone, "Now tomorrow I'm going to have a long hard talk with Peter about locking the door."

A few minutes later Joe and the Police arrived to arrest the robbers.

* * *

The next morning Lois was in the living room kicking Peter who was wailing on the floor.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID PETER LOWENBRAU GRIFFIN." Yelled Lois in anger, "We could've been murdered, they could've had their way with me and Meg, now next time you'd better remember to lock both doors, and another thing we aren't having sex again for a month as a punishment, DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?"

"Owww, oww." Wailed Peter in a melodramatic manner, "Ok Lois I'm sorry I'll remember to lock the door next time just please stop kicking me."

"Good." Barked Lois, "Now go to work."

"Yes ma'm." Peter cried out as he stood up and saluted Lois.

* * *

 **(AN, Well that was Chapter 4, The next Chapter will feature Brian and will reveal the owner of that Car from Life Of Brian after he gets run over again, once again thanks to FamilyGuy Fan Writter 15 For the idea of the chapter**

 **and what do you think will happen with Family Guy now that Disney own the rights, personally with the news that Season 29 will be the last Season Of The Simpsons I think it very likely that Disney will finnaly pull the plug on Family Guy After this Season**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and remember to Read and Review and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	5. Chapter 5 Brian

**(AN Hello TimeLordMaster108 here and welcome to the fifth chapter of my Road To Recovery story, by the way in case your curious this chapter takes place between Don't Be A Dickens At Christmas and Dog (Boy Meets Girl (Bitch) And just to make things clear, Chapters one and Two takes place between The D In Apartment 23 And Petey IV, Chapter 3 takes place between Crimes And Meg's demeanour And Don't Be A Dickens At Christmas while Chapter 4 takes place after that episode, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

 **Chapter 5 Brian.**

It was a beutiful day in Quahog and everyone was preparing for 2018, Brian Meanwhile was running about at the park playing with Stewie while Lois sat on the bench reading a book.

"Hay Stewie what do you think of 2017?" Brian questioned.

"Meh it was very good." The young infant replied. "Except for Carrie Fisher Dying, The Emoji Movie and Donald Trump, besides that it was a very good year."

"Yeah and I managed to do some good this year." The talking dog replied. "Besides it could've been worse."

Brian suddenly stopped talking when he became aware of a loud car engine fastly approaching.

"What was that?" Brian asked in a slightly nervous voice.

The pair then turned around and their eyes widened in horror as an all to familiar silver car with no licence plate and blacked out windows came plowing through a hedge and swerved wildly out of control.

"Oh my god." Lois cried out in horror as she dropped her book. "Stewie, Brian look out."

The redhead's eyes widened in horror as she saw the car heading straight for Stewie and Brian, and without even hesitating Lois charged at the pair before doing a rugby tackle and wrapping Stewie in her arms, Lois rolled over and everything slowed down as she realised to late that she'd missed Brian.

Brian yelled in horror as the car plowed straight into him, however Brian was able to roll out of the way, but Unfortunatly the back wheel ran straight over Brian's face and left side.

Lois screamed in horror and looked up as the car plowed on crashing into things and knocking several people over, the redhead then got up, ran over to Brian and knelt by his side.

"Oh my God, Brian are you ok?" Lois asked in a panicky voice.

"Yes Lois I'm perfectly fine." Brian replied with pure sarcasam. "I'm perfectly ok now that I'm lying on the grass bleeding on one side, HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM QUICK CALL AN AMBULANCE."

"Ok, Ok just keep calm Brian." Lois replied in a horrified voice as she pulled her phone out. "I'm calling the Ambulance."

After a few minutes an Ambulance arrived along with several Police Cars while many other people looked on in shock with several parents hugging their kids.

Later on Lois, Stewie and the other Griffins were sat in the waiting room at the Quahog Vet hoping to here good news about Brian's condition.

"I swear to god if I ever find the sick bastard who did this to my buddy I'll tear them limb from limb." Peter threatened in an agrresive manner.

"Don't worry Peter Joe said that he and his men will catch the driver." Lois reassured. "But I can't blame you for being angry that guy nearly hit Stewie and some poor kid could've been seriously hurt."

"Whoa jumping to conclusions a bit aren't we." Stewie cried out in Suprised. "I mean for all we know this person could be a woman.

"Oh Stewie don't be silly." Lois replied in a high pitched voice. "That stereotype that women are naturally bad drivers is false since we have superior driving skills, well when we learn properly."

After a few more minutes a Vetenarian walked in which caused Lois to imediatly stand up.

"DR how's Brian?" Lois asked in concern. "Is he going to be ok."

"Well Mrs Griffin you'll be happy to know that we were able to stitch up and repair all of Brian's injuries." The Doctor said in a cheerful tone. "And he'll make a full recovery."

The others cheered in delight while the redhead heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God." Lois cried out in relief. "That's wonderful News, can we go in and see him?"

"Sure." The Doctor replied.

The family moved into the ward where they found Brian sitting up in bed with his collar on the bedside table and stitches on his face.

"Oh my God Brian are you ok?" Lois asked as she and the others sat next to the talking dog.

"Yeah the painkillers are helping." Brian answered. "Have the Police found anything out about who drove that Car?"

"Joe said they haven't." Peter stated. "But don't worry buddy we'll make sure whoever did this is braught to justice."

"But I do know one thing." Brian started. "I've seen that car before and it tried to kill me that time as well."

"Seriously When was this?" Meg asked.

"Back in 2013." The talking dog continued. "Me And Stewie found some hockey equipment and set it up outside so we could play, but then that same car came swerving down the street and almost hit me but I was able to dodge it."

"I remember that, when I came outside the net was mangled." Stewie remarked. "Wow looks like someone's got it out for you, but don't worry cos Stuart Gilligan Griffin is on the case."

A few weeks later Brian made a full recovery and was back home, The talking Dog was sat on the couch when Lois walked in holding some medical Bills.

"Brian have you seen these Medical Bills From The vet?" Lois questioned.

"Um no." Brian replied as he took the papers from Lois and examined them.

The redhead watched as Brian read the bills and soon his look of intrigue turned to one of disappointment.

"Wow!" The talking dog exclaimed. "That's pretty expensive."

"I know." The redhead replied in annoyance. "I mean sure we're not talking hundreds of dollars here, but even Peter's pay from the Brewery won't cover this, Brian I think you might have to get a job just to help pay these bills off."

"All right I'll go find a job." Brian replied. "And I'll help pay off every penny, plus I know the perfect job to get."

"Thanks Brian." Lois replied. "I knew I could rely on you."

As Lois walked upstairs Brian rubbed his hands together and chuckled to himself.

"Now it's time for some fun." Brian muttered.

A few weeks later Brian walked into the house with a security guard uniform on.

"Hay Family I managed to finnaly get a new job." Brian declared in a proud and smug voice.

The rest of the family proceeded to cheer and aplaud The talking dog.

"Way to go Brian." Meg cheered. "So what's your job?"

"Um as a Security Guard at IronGate Prison." The talking dog replied bluntly.

"IronGate Prison!" Lois exclaimed in a shocked voice. "But Brian that's the most dangerous prison in Quahog, are you sure you're not just doing this to get back at those crooks?"

"What no." Brian replied quickly. "Don't worry Lois I wouldn't do anything like that, I'm simply a humble talking dog wanting to protect the citiz8ns Of Quahog from crooks like them."

Stewie spewed The juice he was drinking at Meg before laughing hysterically.

"Oh god that's so rich." The young infant cried out in delight while clapping his hands. "Brian we all know you're just wanting a job there to get back at those crooks because you just love Lois."

"Shut it Stewie or I'll do my buisness in your crib." Brian growled under his breath.

"Alright Brian I'll believe you." Lois replied while sounding slightly suspicious.

A few weeks later Brian was walking into the lunch area of IronGate dressed in his uniform while Stewie followed behind in a Security Guard uniform that also included sunglasses.

"Alright Stewie why are you coming with me?" The talking dog asked as he approached a table.

"Because Brian these crooks might know somthing about the driver of that car." Stewie explained as though it was obvious.

"You know Stewie maybe you should just let it go." Brian suggested. "I mean that guy probably didn't mean it."

"Oh Brian you naive idiot." Stewie remarked while shaking his head. "Of course they meant it, now you just stand back and watch Stew turn on his charm."

The talking baby then climbed on to the table where Greg, Harry, Marv and Ducky were sat along with, Phill, Stan, Steve and Roger.

"Hay there fellas, you lookin' for a good time." Stewie began teasingly as he stood lopsided with one hand on his hip and winked at the Men with a flirtatious smile. "Cause good old crusin' Stew knows where to find one."

"Shut it you." Phill grumbled. "We don't like people tryin' to flirt with us when we're in prison."

"Hay haven't I seen you somewhere before." Greg remarked. "You do look very familiar."

"Ohhhh, no I don't think so." Stewie replied. "But maybe there is somthing you could help me with, you see my Over egotistical, self absorbed friend over there nearly got hit by a silver car with no lisence Plate and blacked out windows, none of you fine gentlemen would happen to know a car just like that would you?"

"Stop that annoying charm right now or I'll knock you into next week." Harry snapped. "But now that you mention it I have s en a car just like that one once."

"Really?" Brian asked in amazement. "Do you know where it ent?"

"Now let me think." Harry began. "Yeah I once saw that car heading towards a big scary looking mansion far away from Quahog."

"Wow that's great." Brian replied. "Thanks for your help."

A few weeks passed and Brian was successfully able to pay off all the Medical bills and left his job, he and Stewie were now currently standing outside the house on the middle of the road.

"Alright Brian if I'm right then that car will come speeding down the road at any minute." Stewie explained. "Now when I give the signal you jump out of the way and throw that tracker on the car, then we'll be ble to trace it."

"Ok but Stewie are you sure this will work." Brian wondered aloud nervously.

"Don't worry buddy." Stewie reassured. "Would I ever let anything bad happen to you."

"Um I geuss not." Brian replied.

The pair then began to wait, they were left standing stock still in the middle of the road for several minutes and were just about to give up when suddenly the silver car Of Death came speeding out of nowhere from the other end of the road and heading straight for Brian.

Acting quickly the young infant sprang into the air and landed on the boot of the car, Stewie clung onto the edge of the vechial with one hand while reaching into his pocket with another, he then pulled out a small tracking chip and planted it on to the boot, the talking baby then rolled off the car and on to the road.

"Alright." Stewie cried out in delight while jumping up and down and flapping his arms. "That was fun, again, again."

"Um let's not." The talking dog remarked. "Come on track the car down already."

"Alright, alright." The young baby cried out.

Stewie took out a tracking device and smiled in satisfaction as he saw a blinking red light moving across a digital map.

"Ok so according to this the car is heading out of Quahog." Stewie explained. "Let's go for a ride and track it."

The pair then headed for Brian's car and got in and after telling Lois that he was taking Stewie to the park Brian got in and drove off while following Stewie's directions, soon enough the car took them out of Quahog and into a country area, eventualy Brian pulled the car up outside a spooky looking mansion.

"Alright this is the place." Stewie declared. "Now let's go bust some ass."

The pair then entered the house and began looking around for any clues as to the identity of the owner, the young infant continued to wander ahead when suddenly a hint of movement.

"Brian look." Stewie cried out in shock.

The talking dog imediatly whirled around on the spot and saw a tall hooded figure staring at him, the figure then bolted and the pair pursued it, the chase soon led them outside where the figure leapt into their car and sped off.

"Come on Stewie let's get after that car." Brian declared as he and the young infant bolted for the Prius.

The pair got in the car and the talking dog slammed his foot down on to the accelerator causing the car to shoot off down the road with Stewie giving Brian directions as to where the other car had gone, soon enough Brian looked up and saw the back of the unmarked car right in front of him.

"There you are." Brian growled in fury. "Now it's time for some personal payback."

"Brian Wait, What are you doing?" Stewie asked in a nervous voice.

"Somthing I should've done a long time ago." Brian replied in a dangerous manner.

And before the young infant could stop him Brian rammed the Prius right into the back of the killer car sending it slightly out of control.

"Brian What the hell." Stewie shouted in terror.

Brian then swerved the car sideways allowing him to drive next to the car before ramming into it, the two cars then began exchanging blows as each driver tried to send the other off the road.

"Oh I can't look, I can't looookk." Stewie yelled out in fear as he hugged Rupert tightly while keeping his eyes shut.

The two cars continued their fight until they rounded the corner into Spooner Street, Brian then slammed his car into the other one final time which proved to much for the dented car as it screeched and skidded out of control before flying into the air, rolling over several times and coming to lie on its top in the middle of the street.

Brian then parked the car and got out with Stewie, the pair then approached the wrecked car and watched as the hooded figure crawled out and limped towards them.

"Alright the game's up." Brian declared. "Now tell us who you are and why you want me dead?"

"Well Brian I thought that would've been obvious." The figure began in an irritated but familiar voice. "After all I was the one you got arrested."

The figure then threw the cloak off, the pair watched as it flew into the air and fluttered to the ground, they then looked up and gasped as Miss Emily stood before them.

"Miss Emily." Brian and Stewie cried out in shock.

"That's right Brian." Miss Emily replied. "You ruined my life, first you tried to take advantage of me then you got me arrested just for leaving those annoying little brats alone."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Alright." Brian cried out in annoyance. "And secondly you abused those kids by leaving them in terrible conditions, you deserved to go to jail."

"SHUT UP." Miss Emily screamed. "After I got out I decided to get my revenge by running you over in an unmarked car so I couldn't be caught, but now you've ruined that."

Miss Emily was just about to run at the pair when suddenly Joe came up from behind and handcuffed her.

"Alright I think we've seen enough." Joe stated as he hauled the former preschool teacher over to a car and locked her in, Miss Emily growled in annoyance as she saw half the residents of Spooner Street glaring at her, Lois then marched right up to her and punched the other woman square in the face.

"That's for abusing Stewie and those other kids." Lois shouted in fury. "And this is for trying to kill Brian."

Lois then punched her again, the Police then drove Miss Emily away.

"Well Bri another job well done." Stewie declared. "You're a pretty cool dog."

"And you're a pretty cool friend." Brian replied. "Plus I forgot to tell you somthing about the first time the car nearly hit me."

"Oh And what's that?" Stewie asked.

" When the car came at me, I got saved by a future version of yourself from an alternative timeline where it did hit me and I died."

"Oh my god really!" Stewie exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah." The talking dog replied. "And you saving me showed how much of a good friend you are to me, and that's what I meant when I said that you gave me the greatest gift."

"Wow." Stewie replied. "Thanks Brian. "You mean a lot to me as well, that time we were waiting in the waiting room was one of the scariest few minutes of my life."

"You really have softened up over the years haven't you." Brian stated.

The pair then headed home.

 **(AN Well that was Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it And once again a big shout out to Family Guy Fan Writter 15 for the idea of Brian getting a job at IronGate, and also thank you to Savior97 and all the other authors who favourited. originally I was thinking of having the mystery driver be someone new but then I thought it would be cool if it was someone we know and wouldn't expect, anyway once again I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to Read and Review.**


	6. Stewie

(AN **Hello TimeLordMaster108 here with the final chapter of my Road To Recovery story, this chapter will focus on Stewie and takes place between Dog Bites Bear and Send In Stewie Please, also this chapter contains cameos from some Family Guy characters as well as several OC villains from NarwhalPuppy, Lozza1989 and HazelWitch so credit for these characters goes to them and also credit to NarwhalPuppy for some of the dialogue in the chapter, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I still don't own Family Guy or the OCs.**

 **Chapter 6 Stewie.**

It was a peaceful morning In Quahog and Stewie was sleeping in his cot when suddenly he heard a soft sweet voice calling out to him.

"Stewie." The voice called out. "Rise and shine."

The young infant rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Lois staring down at him.

"Good morning Sweetie." Lois cooed.

And So Stewie went through the normal routine, Lois changed his nappy, got him dressed and put him into his high chair where he proceeded to eat his breakfast.

"Hay Brian thanks once again for bringing Rupert back to life." Stewie stated. "At least now I can forgive you for tearing him to peace's."

"Uh yeah sure." The talking dog replied nervously as he and Lois glanced at each other.

"Um Brian don't you think you should tell Stewie that that's not his Rupert." Lois suggested in a hushed voice.

"No." Brian replied quickly. "Besides you saw how upset he got when I destroyed him."

"I geuss you're right." The redhead agreed. "Besides I wouldn't want anything to upset him."

After this everyone got ready and Lois took Stewie to preschool, Later on the group of kids were sat in a circle as Mrs Tammy read them a story.

"And the handsome Prince kissed Sleeping Beuty And she woke up, and they all lived happily ever after." Mrs Tammy said in a soft sweet voice. "The End."

The class then clapped and cheered as the teacher put the book away.

"Man that story just gets better every time." Stewie stated. "I wonder if she's ever read the original version."

"Alright kids time for a sing a long." Mrs Tammy said.

The class then began singing.

Meanwhile on the road a drunk driver was swerving about the road, he then turned a corner and crashed the car into a wall, the man then ran out while smoking, the man then saw the preschool and bolted for it.

Mrs Tammy was still singing with the class except Stewie who was at the toilet, the woman jumped up in fright as a scruffy obese looking middle aged man came crashing through the window with a cigar in his mouth and a gun in his hand, the children imediatly screamed in horror and ran behind the teacher for protection.

"Oh my God." Mrs Tammy cried out in a fearful voice. "Don't worry kids everything's going to be ok."

"Shut it lady." The man yelled in a slurred but threatening voice. "If you don't let me throw that cigar in the bin then I'll start killing those kids."

The man then backed the woman and the kids against the wall before putting his gun to her forehead.

"Oh god, oh god." The woman cried out in a voice quivering with fear. "Please do whatever you want just don't hurt me or the children I'm begging you."

"Oh that's good." The man replied. "Now stay still."

The man then took his cigar and lighter out of his mouth before throwing it into the nearby bin, the man then ran as a fire imediatly sprang up which caused the children to start screaming and crying with the Fire Alarm wailing in their ears.

"It's Ok kids." Mrs Tammy said in a soothing voice. "Single file come on."

The woman quickly led the kids out of the building and to a safe distance along with the other members of staff, she then did a head count of her pupils and her eyes widened in horror as she realised that Stewie was missing.

"Oh my God Stewie's still in there." Mrs Tammy cried out in horror.

She then took her phone out and dialled the Fire department, after this she started phoning the parents.

Meanwhile Stewie had come out of th toilet and was shocked when he saw that the building was on fire with large flames surrounding him.

"What the hell!" The young infant exclaimed while shaking in fear. "I'm trapped, Oh God."

The young infant began coughing as smoke clouds billowed above him, Stewie's vision was a bit blurry as he turned around while wobbling slightly, the young infant then jumped up in fright as he saw a very familiar figure standing before him.

it was that priest who had come to kill Meg because he was part of a suicide cult, Stewie had killed him in his belief that it was the Man In White.

"You shouldn't have killed me." The Priest said in a sinister sounding voice. "It's your destiny to be placed back in your Mummy's womb, I am the Man In White after all."

"Never." Stewie snapped back in defiance. "You won't get me back in that filthy prison."

The young infant charged at the older man who simply dissolved into fire, Stewie sighed in relief as he stepped backwards.

"At least he's gone, now where's my family?" Stewie asked himself.

The young baby became startled as he saw another familiar face stepping towards him, it was Sandy Belford the cold hearted Child Service Woman who tried to tear the family apart.

"C'mon little boy." The woman said while wearing an Evil smile. "We're going to put you in a good home."

The woman continued to advance on Stewie with her arms outstretched, The talking baby fell on his butt and looked on while trembling in fear.

"NO, NO!" Stewie begged in a voice quivering with fear. "STAY AWAY, I WANT TO BE WITH MY OWN FAMILY."

Stewie curled up into a ball and closed his eyes as the woman tried to grab him, but when he felt nothing he reopened his eyes and the woman was nowhere to be seen.

Stewie got back up he was now sweating slightly and was very scared and wondered if anyone would come to save him.

"Can this get any worse?" Stewie asked himself.

"Oh Stuart of course it can." An all to familiar voice with a posh British accent said from behind.

Stewie turned around and his blood ran cold as Bertrum sneered Back at him."

"No, B-Bertrum." Stewie whimpered in a small voice. "I-I saw you die in the explosion at that warehouse."

"Oh poor little Stuart so naive." The evil genius mocked. "I always survive, and soon this world will burn as Hell opens up."

"NO," Stewie wailed in fear. "PLEASE HELP SOMEBODY."

Bertrum then desolved into flames, The talking baby suddenly spun around and dodged as Evil Stewie ran at him with a knife, the clone then turned around and hissed before desolving.

Stewie now panting turned around to suddenly find Penelope staring at him.

"It's Penelope." Stewie stated.

"Want to take over the world with me Stewie?" Penelope asked as she walked up to Stewie and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Stay away." Stewie yelled as he pushed the young girl off him. "You tried to make me kill Brian."

"If you kill Brian you and I can rule the world." Penelope suggested while smirking.

"Never Brian is my friend." Stewie retorted.

"Very well then." Penelope growled in anger. "Prepare To Die."

The young girl then pinned Stewie to the floor and pulled out a knife but just as she was about to stab him the girl disappeared.

Stewie got up and was really Begining to panic, he then turns to see Brad glaring at him.

"you can't beat me." Brad taunted. "And I bet you can't go through fire."

"Shut up." Stewie snapped. "You're just an illusion, I w-won't let you scare me."

The young infant suddenly tripped and heard mocking laughter with a cockney accent, he then looked up and saw Eliza pointing a gun at him.

"Aww is the little baby upset." Eliza mocked. "Well don't worry cause soon I'll kill your Mummy and get my revenge."

"Stop this I beg of you." The talking baby begged in a mortified voice.

Stewie then screamed as Eliza dissapered only for Olivia to take a swing at him with a baseball bat.

"Why should I?" Olivia asked in irritation. "You were jealous of my talent, and then when I got a new boyfriend you tried to murder me by setting our playhouse on fire."

"Stop this." Stewie begged as he started to cry. "STOP IT."

The young infant turned around and whimpered as Marrisa The evil babysitter who kidnapped him just so Brian would date her headed for him.

"Brian will date me." The woman wailed in a hysterical manner before desolving into flames.

Stewie then screamed in terror as he saw the demonic clones of him and Brian marching towards him.

"Kill, maim destroy." The Stewie clones continually chanted in a robotic voice.

Stewie trembling in fear tried to run but he then ran into Peter who was blue and glowing from the time that he was a used car lot mascot.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee." Peter chuckled in a high pitched childish manner. "I glow in the dark."

"Noooo." Stewie wailed. "Stop someone get me out."

The young infant then screamed as he saw B.Y and Winnie the redneck couple who abducted him and took him to Arizona in order to raise him as their own.

"I love him so much." Winnie cried out before sobbing hysterically.

"For ourselves we have a family here." B.Y cheered in delight.

The talking baby screamed in fear.

"I don't want help from them." Stewie wailed in horror.

The couple then desolved into fiery tornados and morphed into Mario and Luigi.

"I'm an eternal glory hog." Mario boasted before laughing maniacally.

Luigi was sobbing in fear.

"I'm a wimpy coward man Child." Luigi wailed.

"Make it stop, make it stop." Stewie pleaded.

The young baby then saw Lois lying on the floor, her skin was chalk white, her eyes were wide and misty and a trail of blood was leaking from the back of her head, the redhead suddenly began singing in a distorted voice.

"I say hay what's going on?" Lois sang.

She then looked up at Stewie and roared in anger.

"This is all your fault." The redhead screamed in fury.

"Why is this happening?" The young infant asked in a distraught voice. "Why hasn't anyone come for me."

A now confused and frightened Stewie looked up and saw The Honda-Ross and Jaisel glaring down at him as he saw he was in a pot of boiling hot water.

"Hooba, choba, hooba, choba." Honda-Ross chanted. "We like Jaisel better."

"So get lost." Jaisel yelled.

The pair then marched over to Stewie picked him up and threw him across the burning room, The infant landed on his feet and was now choking on the smoke, Stewie's eyes widened in horror as he looked up and saw his worst nightmare standing before him, Helen Parks, the obese woman gave him a wicked smile and picked him up

"Come with me." Helen stated in a sinister manner. "I'm your Mummy now."

Stewie then curled up in the middle of the floor and began crying.

Meanwhile outside all of the parents had shown up and Peter and Lois were the last to arrive, the redhead's eyes imediatly widened in horror at the sight of the burning building.

"Oh no a fire." Lois shrieked in horror. "What happened?"

"Holy freaking crap!" Peter exclaimed. "We must get to the bottom of this."

Mrs Tammy rushed over to them.

"A Drunken Man had a cigarette and broke into the preschool." The teacher explained in a shaky voice. "He then threw it into a bin and ran off."

"Is Stewie alright?" Lois asked in a concerned voice."

Mrs Tammy looked about nervously.

"I don't know." She replied in a distraught voice. "I think he's been left in their."

"Let's go save our Son." Peter cried out in determination.

The couple then ran towards the building just as a Fire Engine sped on to the scene, several firemen jumped out and four of them spotted Peter and Lois and chased after them, they then grabbed them by the arms before dragging them backwards kicking and screaming.

"No let me go our baby's still in there, you have to let me save him, I'm begging you." Lois cried out in a panicky distraught voice.

"Ma'm Calm down it's way to dangerous." One fireman explained. "We'll save your baby don't worry."

Peter then managed to break free of their grip and ran towards the building.

"Don't worry Stewie Papa's comin' to save you." Peter yelled in a melodramatic voice.

"Didn't That Guy have a moustache?" One fireman asked himself.

Lois attempted to go after them but was held back by the other two firemen, she watched with a terrified face and panicked breathing as her husband rushed in with the other two Firemen.

"Yes Go In with them." Lois whispered in a mortified voice.

Meanwhile Stewie was lying on the floor crying and choking on the fumes.

"Sombody help me please." Stewie begged before coughing.

Stewie then gasped in delight as finnaly two Firemen rushed through with Peter.

"Holy Crap Stewie." Peter yelled out in shock.

"Fatman help me out of here." The young infant cried out in terror.

"Let's Get him out of here." One Of The Firemen ordered.

Peter imediatly scooped his son into his arms and began to run with the Firemen.

Outside Lois was standing with the other two Firemen with her hands cupped, watching as several Firemen battled the blaze and the Preschool Teacher talking with several Police Officers when suddeeenly the building exploded, smashing the windows and the fire spread out, Lois then shrieked in horror and despair.

"This is what I feared the most." The distraught housewife wailed in despair. "My baby and Peter are dead."

Lois then fell to her knees and began sobbing loudly and hysterically while covering her face with her hands, the preschool teacher walked up to Lois and began comforting her.

"Rest in peace Peter and Stewie." Lois cried hysterically while reaching her hands up into the sky. "You're with the angels now."

"Please don't cry Lois." Mrs Tammy begged.

The redhead suddenly heard someone shouting somthing which made her look up, she saw three figures running out of the burned down preschool And sighed in relief when she saw that it was Peter who was holding Stewie in his arms followed by the two Firemen.

"I'm back and better than ever." Peter cried out in triumph as he ran over to Lois.

"Great the Fatman always delivers the lamest punchlines." Stewie remarked in a deadpan voice.

Lois imediatly hugged Peter before grabbing her youngest child and hugging him too before kissing him all over the forehead.

"Oh my baby." Lois cried out in relief. "I thought I lost you."

"Oh Peter you were so brave." Lois stated before giving her husband a big kiss. "I love you."

"Brave And true blue just like underdog." Peter said in a proud voice.

Later on the Griffins were in a hospital room with Stewie sitting on the bed and Dr Hartman was smiling.

"Well Mrs Griffin you'll be happy to know that Stewie has suffered no damage to his lungs." Dr Hartman was saying. "And he only inhaled a small portion of the smoke."

"Oh that's such a relief." Lois cried out as she smiled at Stewie. "See sweetie I told you you're going to be ok, who's my brave little boy."

"Yeah well I don't feel so brave." The young infant remarked in a sad voice. "I just saw all these ghosts and thought they were real that I was unable to do anything, I felt helpless."

"Aww don't worry Sweetie." Lois cooed as she cuddled her youngest child. "It's all over now and you don't have to be scared because Mummy's here And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"Oh Ok."Stewie whimpered.

The redhead then tickled Stewie which made him giggle, a rather obese nurse then walked in.

"Hay who are you." Dr Hartman asked in a confused voice.

"Um I'm one of your nurses." The woman said.

"Oh Ok." Dr Hartman replied. "Hay did anyone see my toothbrush I think I've lost it."

Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders, Stewie However was looking at the woman with a suspicious face.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The young baby asked.

"Oh no I don't think so." The woman replied as she approached the infant.

She then glanced around and saw that the others were distracted by Peter and Dr Hartman playing Rock, Paper Scissors, she then put Stewie into her arms and began to inch towards the door very slowly, she was just opening it and making her way out when suddenly Lois spun around and saw her.

"Hay." She yelled in anger. "Where the hell do you think you're going with Stewie.

"You see Mrs Griffin I haven't been entirely truthal." The woman began. "I'm not really a Nurse.

The woman then gave them a sinister grin and spun around in a whirlwind, she then stopped spinning and was no longer wearing her disguise revealing herself to be Shelly, the woman who tried to abduct Stewie last year.

"Hay you're that crazy fat lady who chased after Stewie because you wanted him as your son." Meg cried out in suprise.

"You seem dissapointed." Shelly replied. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Meg told me all about you." Lois yelled out. "Now give me my baby back or else."

"Or else what?" Shelly asked.

"Or I'll break every bone in your body and tear you limb from limb." Lois answered in a threatening tone.

"You'll have to catch me first." Shelly remarked.

And without any warning Shelly tore off down the corridor, the redhead screamed in fury and charged right after her.

"Get Back here you bitch." Lois yelled in fury as she pursued the woman.

Lois continued to chase Shelly down multiple corridors before coming to the stairs, the obese woman imediatly jumped into a nearby lift by throwing a man out and smiled as the doors closed.

Lois was shocked by this tactic and made a dash for the stairs, she then jumped on the banister and began sliding down while accidentally knocking people over, she then leapt off the banister, jumped on to the ground floor and stood in front of the lifts, Lois waited a few moments and was shocked when nobody emerged.

"What the hell?" Lois wondered to herself.

The redhead ran outside and looked around, she then gasped in horror as an ambulance came driving at her with its sirens blaring, Lois leapt out of the way and fell on to the road, she then looked up and saw Shelly behind the wheel.

"See you later looser." Shelly cheered in triumph as she drove away.

"Stewie." Lois cried out in a distraught voice.

The others then ran up to her.

"Holy crap!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't worry Lois I've called the Police, they're on the case."

"Well that's good." Lois cried out in a worried voice. "But I'm going after that crazy person too, I'm not going to let another crazy obese crazy lady take my baby away from me."

And before anyone could stop her Lois got into the Station Wagon and sped off in the same direction as the Ambulance.

Stewie Meanwhile was tied up with First Aid Kit bandages in the back of the Ambulance.

"You're not going to get away with this you know." Stewie cried out in a nervous voice.

"Oh I think I will." Shelly declared. "You really don't think that Fire was an accident do you, I managed to figure out what preschool you went to and sent a drunk friend of mine to set it on fire, Of course it didn't go quite like how I planned, but who cares I've got you now and you'll never leave."

"That's where you're wrong." Stewie retorted. "Even as we speak Lois is coming to kick your ass."

Eventualy the Ambulance arrived at a small block of Flats, Shelly got out and took Stewie up with her, the young infant kicked and struggled to break free.

"Put me down right now you fat oaf." Stewie demanded in an irritated tone. "You're going to regret this."

Shelly soon reached her flat and entered it she then placed Stewie in a playpen.

"Damn playpens my ultamite weakness, but nothing else will distract me." Stewie cursed before noticing a bouncy ball and some cars. "Ohhhh bouncy ball yaaaayyyy."

Stewie then laughed in delight while clapping his hands.

Lois was still driving about town looking for that Ambulance.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Lois thought to herself in a scared voice.

The redhead continued to drive about until finnaly she found the Ambulance parked at a small block of Flats, in excitement Lois took out a walkie Talkie.

"This is Red Ginger to Wheels And The Legman, Come In Please." Lois spoke into the device. "I've found the Ambulance, I repeat i've found the Ambulance at a small block of Flats in downtown Quohog."

"This is wheels, wait for back up, do you read me Red Ginger." Joe replied.

"Sorry Wheels But I'm going in alone." Lois explained. "If That woman thinks I'm just gonna sit here then she's got another thing coming, plus the last time Peter tried to help rescue Stewie from a house it was a disaster."

"Ok but be carful Lois." Joe said. "Besides there's a teenager and some guy in a suit claiming we stole their name."

Back at the Police Station Joe and Peter were being confronted by Steve and Roger Smith.

"You bastards stole our name." Roger yelled in a slurred voice before whacking Joe and Peter with a baseball bat.

"Yeah well we're actualy solving proper crimes." Joe barked. "You just probably play dumb made up crimes and plus, I'm actualy a cripple."

"Oh, oh that... that was actualy a good retort." Steve replied in a deadpan tone.

Roger just facepalmed and sighed.

"Wheels one of these days we're going to have a ong hard talk about how to do comebacks." The Alien explained in annoyance.

Meanwhile Lois had ran up to the Flat and tried to look for a way in.

"Hmm the front door's to obvious." Lois said to herself. "Need to think of a less obvious way."

The redhead then looked up and smiled as she saw a pipe leading up to a window.

"Hello there." Lois muttered.

She then began climbing the pipe slowly, Eventualy she made it up to the window, she then took her hands off and somersaulted on to the window ledge, she then peered up and grinned with satisfaction as she saw Shelly talking to Stewie and tickling him.

The redhead waited until the obese woman left the room, she then dug the soles of her feet into the brickwork and unlocked the window, carefully but surely she climbed through and dropped into the living room, Stewie grinned in delight which was followed by Lois putting her finger to her mouth.

"Don't worry Sweetie Mummy will get you out of here." Lois reassured in her sweet voice. "But we need to be quiet ok."

The young infant nodded Lois then snuck over to a spare room and flung herself under the bed just as Shelly came back through, she looked confused as she saw that the window was open.

"I thought I locked that." Shelly remarked.

The obese woman then closed the window and locked it.

"Sombody's snooping around here." Shelly growled in anger. "And I'll blow their brains out."

Shelly marched over to a closet, opened it and pulled out a Shotgun, she then started prowling the Flat with her gun over her shoulder.

"Ohhhhh intruder." Shelly called out in a sing song voice. "Where are you, come out, come out wherever you are I know you're here so come out with your hands up.

Lois listened nervously as Shelly entered the bedroom and approached the bed, she then glanced around and nearly gasped as Shelly's feet were just a few meters away, she then turned around thinking that Shelly would leave when suddenly she felt a firm hand grab her leg, Lois yelled out in fear as she was dragged out from under the bed and pulled up by the arm.

"So thought you could take my new baby away did you." Shelly snarled as she pointed her gun at Lois. "Well think again."

Lois then ducked as Shelly fired the gun, Lois then knocked the gun out of Shelly's hand and the two entered a vicious brawl, they rolled about while punching and kicking each other as well as scratching and pulling hair, the pair continued to fight as they made their way into the kitchen, they then crashed into a cupboard and knocked several liquids to the floor.

"Uh Oh." The pair exclaimed as the saw the liquid steam and sizzle.

A fire imediatly sprang up and started spreading Shelly ran to the Playpen, Unfortunatly for her Lois grabbed Stewie first and punched her in the face, she then ran for the stairs But was knocked down them by Shelly who als9 fell down leaving Stewie at the top of the stairs as the fire drew closer.

"Stewie, honey quick jump." Lois cried out in a scared voice.

"No I'm scared." Stewie cried as he trembled in fear.

The young infant's eyes widened in fear as all of the illusions from Before appeared to taunt him.

"You'll die Stuart." Bertrum taunted.

"Come with me to a nicer home." Sandy sneered.

"No stay away from me." The young infant begged as he curled up.

"Sweetie please jump." Lois pleaded. "I know it's scary Sweetie but you have to face your fears and show your not going to let them beat you, please do it for Mummy."

The young infant stood up as he heard his Mum's soothing voice, he then turned around stopped trembling and got a determined look on his face.

"No." Stewie yelled at the illusions. "I won't let you frighten me anymore your all ghosts of the past and I deny your existence, do you here me I'm NOT AFRAID OF YOU."

All of the illusions vanished as Stewie leapt off the stairwell, Lois opened her arms up and was able to grab Stewie, she then hugged him tightly and kissed him all over his forehead.

She and Shelly then raced out of the Flat which exploded, Shelly tried to run but was imediatly handcuffed by two Police Officers who led her to a car.

"Just to let you know we captured the man that caused the Preschool Fire." Joe told Lois. "He told us everything, apparently he deliberately started the fire so that Stewie would go to the hospital."

"That's terrible." Lois lamented.

"Way to go Mum." Meg cheered. "You and Stewie were both so brave."

"Oh thank you honey." Lois replied. "But Stewie was the real brave one, he was afraid to jump but then he managed to conquer his fear and jumped."

"You know I geuss I Did." Stewie said in a proud voice.

"Oh Stewie you should be very proud of yourself." Lois replied in a sweet voice. "Mummy's going to give you a nice reward for being a brave little boy."

"Well done Stewie." Meg complimented.

"Come on let's go home." Peter stated.

And they did.

 **(AN Well that was Chapter six of Road To Recovery And The last, anyway the next fanfiction will be Family Guy Season 17 which will be a final season of Family Guy, anyway once again big thanks to NarwhalPuppy and HazelWitch for both the dialogue and use of their OCs, hope you enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.)**


End file.
